


Novantotto percento

by gloriabourne



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriabourne/pseuds/gloriabourne
Summary: Ermal si lascia convincere dal suo amico Marco a usare un'applicazione per trovare l'anima gemella.Il risultato dato dall'app è del tutto inaspettato e lascia Ermal perplesso, a domandarsi se varrebbe la pena fidarsi di ciò che dice un'applicazione oppure no.





	1. Capitolo Uno

**Author's Note:**

> Buongiorno!  
> So cosa state pensando: l'idea di Ermal e Fabrizio che si conoscono online non è poi così originale.   
> Lo so, avete ragione.  
> Ma qualche giorno fa stavo guardando una serie su youtube ("Weird City") e per tutto il primo episodio non ho potuto fare a meno di pensare a loro due, quindi perchè non scriverci qualcosa?  
> Ovviamente, la storia si discosta moltissimo dalla serie ma in linea generale prende spunto dalla 1x01 di Weird City.  
> Buona lettura!

 

 

 

 

 

"Spiegami ancora per quale motivo mi sono lasciato convincere" disse Ermal.

Stava fissando lo schermo del suo cellulare, appoggiato al bancone del bar di Pastorino, mentre attendeva che finisse il download di quella stupida app che Marco gli aveva appena consigliato.

"Perché è solo grazie a questa app che ho conosciuto Anna. È arrivato il momento che anche tu conosca qualcuno, non puoi sempre stare a commentare la vita sentimentale degli altri e non vivere mai la tua. E soprattutto non puoi continuare a stare male per la rottura con Silvia. Sono passati mesi, ormai!" disse Marco.

Ermal sbuffò. "Lo so, ma conoscere qualcuno con un'applicazione... Non so, non fa per me."

"Almeno provaci!"

"Va bene. Come funziona?" chiese Ermal, notando che finalmente il download era completato.

Sicuramente, non avrebbe mai pensato di trovarsi in quella situazione.

Lui era il tipo di persona che conosceva qualcuno - magari tramite amici in comune, o in un bar - e iniziava a parlarci un po', e solo dopo decideva se uscirci insieme e provare ad andare oltre oppure no.

Usando un sito per incontri, gli sembrava di bruciare le tappe.

In parte, però, Marco aveva ragione. La storia con Silvia era finita da mesi e lui non era più uscito con nessuno, anzi non aveva nemmeno tentato di conoscere persone nuove.

Era finito a commentare la vita sentimentale dei suoi amici, prima tra tutte quella di Marco, che aveva conosciuto Anna - la sua fidanzata ormai da sei mesi - proprio grazie a un sito di incontri. E alla fine si erano tutti stufati di sentirlo dare consigli a chiunque tranne che a sé stesso.

Ermal doveva ammettere che anche lui al posto dei suoi amici avrebbe perso la pazienza, e in fondo se Marco aveva conosciuto Anna grazie a quell'app forse valeva la pena provarci.

"Ok, è facile. Devi registrarti inserendo i tuoi dati: nome, email, data di nascita... Poi devi rispondere a qualche domanda su di te. Ci sono cose tipo il tuo piatto preferito o cosa ti piace fare nel tuo tempo libero. Rispondi nel modo più sincero possibile" spiegò Marco.

Ermal aggrottò la fronte. "Da quando la gente è sincera su internet?"

"Diciamo che è nel tuo interesse. Le tue risposte vengono inserite nel database e in un paio di minuti vieni reindirizzato sul profilo della persona giusta per te."

"La persona giusta?" chiese Ermal scettico.

Aveva creduto per anni che la persona giusta per lui fosse Silvia, e poi era andata a finire malissimo. Non credeva più nelle anime gemelle.

"Sì, la persona che, in base alle risposte che hai dato, risulta più compatibile con te."

"Ok, proviamo" disse Ermal sospirando.

Poco più di dieci minuti dopo, Ermal aveva completato la registrazione e risposto a tutte le domande e se ne stava seduto al bancone a fissare il telefono.

"Quanto hai detto che ci vuole?" chiese tenendo lo sguardo sul telefono.

"Allora vedi che in realtà ti interessa!" disse Paolo dall'altro lato del bancone, mentre stappava una bottiglia di birra e la passava a un uomo tatuato seduto a qualche sgabello di distanza.

Ermal lo ignorò e si voltò verso Marco aspettando una risposta.

"Non so, varia da persona a persona. Non più di cinque minuti di solito."

Marco ebbe appena il tempo di finire la frase, che il telefono di Ermal suonò avvisandolo dell'arrivo di una nuova notifica.

Ermal afferrò il cellulare e lesse ad alta voce. "Abbiamo trovato un profilo con una compatibilità del 98%. Per visualizzarlo clicca su _continua_."

"98% è piuttosto alto!" commentò Paolo.

Ermal osservò la schermata per un attimo, indeciso su cosa fare.

Improvvisamente si sentiva curioso di sapere chi fosse la sua anima gemella - almeno secondo quell'app - e allo stesso tempo aveva paura di scoprirlo.

Vedendolo indeciso, Marco gli prese il cellulare dalle mani e premette sopra la scritta _continua_.

"Non voglio guardare" disse Ermal appoggiando la testa sul bancone.

Marco si lasciò scappare una risata, bloccandosi nell'istante in cui vide il profilo apparso sul cellulare del suo amico.

Quello nella foto sullo schermo era un uomo. Certo, un bell'uomo, con i capelli scuri, gli occhi penetranti e qualche lentiggine sparsa sul viso, ma pur sempre un uomo. E ad Ermal non piacevano gli uomini.

Risollevò lo sguardo senza sapere come dare la notizia ad Ermal, e fu in quel momento che lo vide.

L'uomo della foto - secondo ciò che c'era scritto sul profilo si chiamava Fabrizio - era seduto poco più in là. Anche lui stava fissando lo schermo del telefono, probabilmente dopo aver ricevuto una notifica simile a quella ricevuta da Ermal.

Non sembrava essere particolarmente turbato. Anzi, nonostante si stesse mordendo il labbro inferiore, Marco notò chiaramente che cercava di nascondere un sorriso.

"Allora? È carina? Sembra simpatica? Come si chiama?" chiese Ermal risollevando lo sguardo.

Marco sospirò e gli passò il cellulare, mentre Paolo si sporgeva oltre il bancone per osservare meglio.

Ermal buttò un'occhiata al cellulare e aggrottò la fronte, poi risollevò lo sguardo su Marco. "Che hai combinato, Montanari?"

"Niente, perché?"

"Cioè, stai dicendo che questo è il risultato giusto? Non è che hai schiacciato qualcosa per cambiarlo e farmi uno scherzo?" chiese Ermal.

"Ma ti pare? Bella considerazione che hai di me!" disse Marco indignato.

"Ehm, ragazzi..." disse Paolo cercando di richiamare la loro attenzione.

"Che c'è?" chiese Ermal.

Paolo fece un cenno con la testa, indicando qualcosa - o meglio qualcuno - dietro di lui.

Quando Ermal si voltò, di fronte a lui c'era l'uomo che aveva appena visto sullo schermo del suo cellulare.

Era alto all'incirca come lui, aveva gli occhi color nocciola, capelli scuri, un po' di barba e un sorriso che Ermal non avrebbe esitato a definire contagioso.

Indossava un paio di jeans e una maglietta dei Motörhead, che lasciava scoperte le braccia tatuate.

Era oggettivamente bello. Il tipo di uomo che - Ermal ne era certo - non faticava a conquistare qualcuno e attirava indistintamente l'attenzione di donne e uomini.

"Ciao" disse, tenendo le mani affondate nelle tasche dei jeans.

Ermal gettò un'occhiata ai suoi amici e poi mormorò un timido: "Ciao."

"Sono Fabrizio" disse l'altro indicando il telefono che Ermal teneva ancora in mano, come per fargli capire che era proprio la persona sullo schermo.

"Tu devi essere Ermal, giusto?" aggiunse poco dopo, notando che Ermal era ancora in silenzio.

"Ehm, sì" disse Ermal incerto. Non aveva idea di come comportarsi.

Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto rifiutarlo perché quel Fabrizio non era proprio il suo tipo, ma allo stesso tempo sembrava una brava persona e si sentiva in colpa alla sola idea di deluderlo.

Pur non conoscendolo, gli sembrava di avere un legame con lui, qualcosa di forte che gli impediva di dirgli semplicemente che non era interessato.

Anzi, una fastidiosa voce nella sua testa non faceva altro che dirgli che avrebbe dovuto dargli una possibilità.

"Fabrizio, ecco... Questa cosa è un po' imbarazzante, anche perché tu sembri davvero una brava persona, però ecco..." iniziò a dire Ermal, senza sapere come continuare.

Perché diavolo era così difficile dirgli che non gli piacevano gli uomini?

Fabrizio aggrottò la fronte senza capire cosa volesse dire e, di fronte a quell'espressione confusa, Ermal si fece coraggio e disse: "È che a me piacciono le donne. Mi spiace, sembri davvero un bravo ragazzo solo che decisamente non sei il mio tipo. Anzi, non capisco proprio come mai in quest'app non ci sia una domanda in cui devi esprimere una preferenza sul genere."

Fabrizio sorrise. "Lo fanno apposta, in realtà. In questo modo si assicurano di trovare la persona più compatibile con te, a prescindere dal sesso."

"Oh, capisco. Beh, sì, ha senso" rispose Ermal, sentendosi sempre più imbarazzato.

"Comunque capisco che vuoi dire. E scusa se ti ho disturbato, solo che è la prima volta da quando uso quest'app che mi esce un profilo compatibile con il mio per più del 70%. E quando ho visto che eri seduto a pochi passi da me, ho pensato che non poteva essere una coincidenza, che forse era destino" disse Fabrizio, anche lui imbarazzato per essersi esposto con qualcuno che chiaramente non aveva intenzione di uscire con lui.

"Beh, comunque scusa ancora per il disturbo. E buona serata" disse ancora, poi uscì dal locale.

Ermal rimase a fissarlo mentre usciva.

C'era qualcosa in lui che lo affascinava, che lo attraeva.

Quando si voltò di nuovo, Marco e Paolo lo stavano fissando.

"Che c'è?" chiese scocciato.

Paolo si strinse nelle spalle. "Era carino. Potevi dargli una possibilità."

Ermal abbassò velocemente lo sguardo - ma non abbastanza in fretta per evitare che Marco notasse il rossore sulle sue guance - e disse: "Non è il mio tipo."

"Sicuro? Sembravi completamente rapito da lui, dal suo sorriso, dai suoi tatuaggi, dal suo accento romano..." disse Marco con un sorrisetto malizioso stampato in faccia.

"Cretino" mormorò Ermal.

Non avrebbe ammesso nemmeno sotto tortura che in realtà Marco aveva ragione.


	2. Capitolo Due

 

 

 

 

 

Nelle settimane seguenti, Ermal si ritrovò spesso a pensare a Fabrizio.

Continuava a chiedersi che tipo fosse, cosa facesse nella vita, quali fossero i suoi hobby, che tipo di musica ascoltasse...

Se secondo l'app avevano una compatibilità del 98% doveva esserci un motivo.

Ermal non era mai stato così tanto compatibile con qualcuno, nemmeno con Silvia. E con Silvia c'era stato per nove lunghissimi anni!

Quindi ovviamente era curioso di sapere di più su Fabrizio, ma non aveva idea di come fare. Non conosceva il suo cognome, quindi non poteva cercarlo sui social, e aveva cancellato l'app la sera stessa in cui l'aveva conosciuto quindi non poteva ricavare informazioni nemmeno da lì.

Non gli importava nemmeno che fosse un uomo.

Insomma, a lui erano sempre piaciute solo le donne ma che importanza aveva?

Fabrizio gli piaceva. Gli era piaciuto nell'istante in cui lo aveva guardato per la prima volta, e non gli interessava il sesso.

Sapeva solo che in lui c'era qualcosa che gli piaceva, anche se non riusciva a capire cosa.

Sbuffò mentre scendeva dal treno alla stazione Termini, trascinandosi dietro il piccolo trolley, e guardò distrattamente l'orario sul cellulare. Era quasi ora di pranzo.

Totalmente preso a guardare il cellulare, non si rese conto di essere finito addosso a qualcuno.

Sollevò lo sguardo pronto a scusarsi ma, quando vide l'uomo di fronte a sé, le parole gli rimasero incastrate in gola.

Fabrizio era proprio davanti a lui e lo fissava con quello stesso sorriso che gli aveva visto sulle labbra qualche settimana prima.

"Ciao" disse continuando a sorridere.

"Fabrizio. Ciao" rispose Ermal ancora frastornato.

Fabrizio continuò a sorridere, ma non disse nulla.

Aveva pensato molto a Ermal. Non avrebbe potuto farne a meno.

In fondo, lui si era preso una cotta per quel ricciolino nell'istante in cui aveva visto la sua foto sullo schermo del suo cellulare. E sapeva che Ermal lo aveva rifiutato, ma l'aveva fatto in un modo così dolce e imbarazzato che Fabrizio si era invaghito ancora di più.

E ora se ne stava lì, di fronte a lui, senza la minima idea di cosa dire ma sperando che non se ne andasse.

"Che ci fai qui?" chiese Ermal.

Fabrizio si lasciò sfuggire una risata. "Ci vivo. Non si sente?"

"Sì, si sente" disse Ermal. "Però ci siamo conosciuti ad Alessandria, quindi non so, ho pensato che avessi origini romane ma che abitassi da quelle parti."

Fabrizio scosse la testa. "No, in realtà stavo lì per lavoro. E te invece che ci fai a Roma?"

"Lavoro. O almeno spero, ho un colloquio domani mattina" rispose Ermal.

"Incrocerò le dita per te."

Ermal sorrise. Poi chiese: "Hai detto che eri ad Alessandria per lavoro. Che lavoro fai?"

"Il cantautore. Cioè, ci provo! In realtà, quel giorno stavo là per cantare al matrimonio di un'amica" rispose Fabrizio.

"Ma seriamente?" chiese Ermal sgranando gli occhi.

"Va beh, lo so che cantare ai matrimoni non sembra il massimo ma in realtà mi sono divertito!"

"No, non parlo di quello. È che pure io faccio il cantautore. Domani mattina ho un colloquio con una casa discografica."

"Non ci posso credere!" disse Fabrizio sorridendo.

Ermal annuì con un cenno della testa, come a volergli dire che stava dicendo la verità e allo stesso tempo che nemmeno lui riusciva a crederci.

"Ora capisco perché la compatibilità era del 98%" disse Fabrizio.

Ermal sorrise. "Già."

Lo fissò per qualche secondo, chiedendosi quante altre cose avessero in comune, e improvvisamente si rese conto che non aveva nessuna voglia di lasciarlo andare.

"Senti, che fai ora?"

Fabrizio aggrottò la fronte. "Nulla. Ho accompagnato un amico a prendere il treno e ora torno a casa. Perché me lo chiedi?"

"Ti va di mangiare qualcosa?"

Fabrizio sorrise ed Ermal non poté fare a meno di pensare che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa pur di vedere sempre quel sorriso.

 

 

Alla fine, avevano scelto un bar senza troppe pretese. Nessuno dei due amava i ristoranti troppo raffinati e preferivano mangiare un panino in un bar sperduto in un vicolo, piuttosto che andare in un ristorante di lusso in pieno centro.

"Allora, a parte il cantautore, che fai nella vita? Non so, hobby, cose con cui occupi il tempo..." chiese Ermal prima di addentare il suo panino.

"Faccio il padre."

Ermal lo fissò per un momento, senza sapere cosa dire. "Sei sposato?"

Fabrizio scoppiò a ridere. "Ti pare che se fossi sposato userei un'app per incontrare l'anima gemella?"

"Non lo so, c'è chi lo fa" disse Ermal a voce bassa, sentendosi improvvisamente imbarazzato per aver anche solo pensato che Fabrizio fosse il tipo di persona che andava in giro a spassarsela lasciando a casa moglie e figli.

Fabrizio scosse la testa. "Mai stato sposato, non credo nel matrimonio. Avevo una compagna, Giada, con cui ho due bellissimi bambini. Ma ormai siamo separati da due anni."

"Mi dispiace."

"Non dispiacerti. In realtà, è meglio così per tutti. Negli ultimi tempi non facevamo altro che litigare. Da quando ci siamo lasciati, le cose vanno meglio sia per noi che per i bambini. E lei comunque rimane la mia migliore amica, quindi stiamo tutti bene alla fine" disse Fabrizio sorridendo.

Ermal ricambiò il sorriso e riportò l'attenzione sul suo panino, senza sapere cosa dire.

Non capiva perché l'idea che Fabrizio avesse dei figli lo avesse sconvolto tanto. Forse si era fatto un'idea precisa di lui senza nemmeno rendersene conto, e ora che qualcosa stonava con quello che aveva pensato gli sembrava di non aver capito nulla dell'uomo di fronte a lui.

"E tu invece?"

"Oh, no, io non ho figli" scherzò Ermal.

Fabrizio si lasciò scappare una risata coprendosi la mano con la bocca ed Ermal, per l'ennesima volta, rimase incantato dal suo sorriso.

"Sono stato per tanto tempo insieme a una donna. Avevamo dei progetti ma poi le cose non sono andate. Le voglio ancora un gran bene, comunque. Non potrei non volergliene, è la persona che mi ha salvato dai miei mostri" aggiunse Ermal.

Fabrizio sorrise comprensivo. "Capisco, anche Giada mi ha salvato e credo sia per questo che la considero la mia migliore amica."

Ermal avrebbe voluto chiedere di cosa stava parlando, da cosa era stato salvato, ma non voleva essere invadente. Così rimase in silenzio.

Fabrizio sollevò lo sguardo su di lui e, quasi come se riuscisse e leggergli dentro, disse: "Droga. È da quello che mi ha salvato Giada. Ho passato un periodo difficile ed è solo grazie a lei e ai bambini che ne sono uscito."

Ermal lo guardò per un attimo senza sapere cosa dire.

Fabrizio sembrava una persona così... _normale_! Non avrebbe mai immaginato che avesse avuto problemi di droga in passato.

E poi non sapeva come sentirsi riguardo al fatto che ne avesse parlato con lui.

Doveva essere felice che si fosse aperto con lui nonostante non si conoscessero? Oppure era una cosa che faceva con tutti e quindi lui era solo uno dei tanti?

"Non è una cosa di cui vado fiero, non pensare che io ne parli liberamente perché non ci do peso" disse Fabrizio poco dopo. "Solo che con te mi sembra di poter parlare di qualsiasi cosa."

Ermal annuì comprensivo. Anche lui aveva la sensazione di potersi aprire totalmente con Fabrizio.

Proprio per quello, qualche secondo dopo disse: "I miei mostri erano le mani di mio padre."

Fabrizio spalancò gli occhi sorpreso, ma non disse nulla.

"Ha iniziato picchiando mia madre. Poi l'ha fatto anche con me e mio fratello, quando abbiamo iniziato a metterci in mezzo. L'unica che non ha mai toccato è mia sorella. È per questo che ci siamo trasferiti dall'Albania" disse Ermal.

"Sei albanese?" chiese Fabrizio curioso, lasciando da parte tutto il discorso che Ermal aveva fatto su suo padre.

Non voleva costringerlo a parlarne e a ricordare una brutta fase della sua vita.

"Non l'avevi capito?"

Fabrizio scosse la testa. "Forse avrei dovuto."

"Pensavo che il mio nome fosse un indizio abbastanza palese" disse Ermal.

Fabrizio si coprì la faccia imbarazzato, mentre scoppiava a ridere. "Ma che ne so, quando ti ho visto non mi sono soffermato sul nome."

"E su cosa ti sei soffermato?" chiese Ermal curioso.

Fabrizio arrossì e rispose: "Sui tuoi occhi. Mi sembrava di poterci cascare dentro."

Ermal lo fissò a metà tra il perplesso e il lusingato.

Non era abituato ai complimenti e il fatto che quei complimenti arrivassero da Fabrizio, per qualche strano motivo gli facevano accelerare il cuore.

"Scusa, non volevo metterti in imbarazzo" disse Fabrizio, notando la sua espressione.

Ermal fece un gesto con la mano per far capire a Fabrizio di non preoccuparsi, che non aveva detto niente di male, poi prese d'assalto la sua coca cola pur di avere una scusa per non essere costretto a parlare.

Si sentiva in imbarazzo, ma era un imbarazzo positivo. Era una bella sensazione, una di quelle cose che provi soltanto quando hai paura di dire la cosa sbagliata perché stai così bene con quella persona che temi che qualsiasi cosa la spingerebbe ad allontanarsi da te.

"Hai da fare oggi?" chiese Fabrizio dopo un po'.

Ermal scosse la testa. "No, perché?"

"Vuoi venire da me a bere qualcosa? In amicizia, ovviamente, non farti strane idee" rispose Fabrizio, soffocando l'imbarazzo con una risata.

Ermal ci pensò per un attimo.

L'ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto in quel momento era salutarlo. Voleva solo stare ancora un po' con lui, conoscerlo meglio, ascoltarlo mentre parlava della sua vita.

E se per farlo avrebbe dovuto andare a casa sua, lo avrebbe fatto senza esitare.

 

 

Il tragitto dal bar in cui avevano pranzato e l'appartamento di Fabrizio, era durato poco più di mezz'ora.

In quei minuti passati insieme, Ermal aveva parlato un po' di sé stesso, gli aveva raccontato di essersi trasferito in Italia a tredici anni, di aver studiato al liceo scientifico, di aver iniziato l'università ma di non averla mai finita. Gli aveva parlato un po' di Silvia, di come si erano conosciuti, della loro storia, della decisione di trasferirsi insieme a Milano, e poi aveva anche parlato della loro rottura, del non sapere di preciso cosa li avesse fatti allontanare ma che semplicemente un giorno si erano accorti di non provare più le stesse cose.

"Però, insomma, anche se non ami più una persona non è facile lasciarla. Dopo tanti anni passati insieme, è difficile rinunciare alle abitudini che ti sei costruito" concluse Ermal, mentre Fabrizio si fermava davanti a un portone e tirava fuori un mazzo di chiavi dalla tasca.

"Sì, capisco che vuoi dire. Però non si può nemmeno vivere di abitudini" disse Fabrizio, aprendo il portone e facendo cenno ad Ermal di entrare.

"Lo so, però per un po' ci sono stato male comunque. Ora mi rendo conto che in realtà lasciarsi è stata la decisione migliore" disse Ermal.

Salirono fino al secondo piano, poi Fabrizio aprì la porta dell'appartamento ed entrò seguito da Ermal.

"Scusa, c'è un po' di disordine" disse lasciando le chiavi sul mobiletto dell'ingresso e poi andando verso la cucina.

Ermal lo seguì guardandosi intorno, cercando di imprimere nella sua memoria ogni dettaglio, ogni piccola cosa che riguardasse Fabrizio.

Lo sentì prendere due bottiglie di birra dal frigo e aprirle, mentre lui continuava a osservare rapito una fotografia appesa al muro del salotto.

"Sono i tuoi figli?" chiese quando sentì Fabrizio arrivare dietro di lui.

L'altro annuì e gli passò una bottiglia, poi disse: "Libero e Anita."

"Ti assomigliano" rispose Ermal afferrando la bottiglia che Fabrizio gli stava porgendo.

Pur non conoscendoli - pur non conoscendo davvero nemmeno l'uomo accanto a sé - riusciva a vedere in quei bambini così tanto di Fabrizio.

"Assomigliano molto anche a Giada. Però è vero, mi assomigliano. Soprattutto Libero! Ho una foto di quando ero piccolo in cui ero proprio identico a lui" disse Fabrizio sorridendo.

"Allora diventerà un rubacuori" scherzò Ermal bevendo un sorso di birra.

Fabrizio si mise a ridere e abbassò lo sguardo per un attimo, poi lo ripuntò su Ermal e disse: "Beh, dipende. Con te non ho avuto molta fortuna."

Ermal sorrise imbarazzato, ma non spostò lo sguardo.

Fabrizio si avvicinò di più, inclinando la testa di lato e guardandolo con espressione curiosa.

"Che c'è?" chiese Ermal.

"Mi sembra di poterti leggere dentro, di vedere cosa stai pensando. È una cosa strana, non mi era mai successo."

"E ora cosa sto pensando?" lo sfidò Ermal, sicuro che Fabrizio non avrebbe mai capito cosa gli passava per la testa.

Fabrizio lo guardò per un po', studiandolo attentamente, e poi disse: "Stai pensando che vorresti provare a baciarmi, ma non hai mai baciato un uomo e non sai se ti piacerebbe. E se per caso non ti piacesse non sapresti come rifiutarmi senza farmi rimanere di merda."

La voce di Fabrizio era uscita come un sussurro, ma Ermal aveva sentito ogni parola e si era stupito di quanto fosse andato vicino alla realtà.

Ermal avrebbe davvero voluto sentire quelle labbra sulle sue, non aveva pensato ad altri negli ultimi minuti. Ma il problema non era che temeva che non gli sarebbe piaciuto. Al contrario, temeva proprio che gli sarebbe piaciuto e che a quel punto avrebbe dovuto accettare una parte di sé stesso che non era certo di riuscire nemmeno a comprendere del tutto.

"Allora? Ho indovinato?" chiese Fabrizio, ormai così vicino che Ermal sentiva il suo respiro infrangersi sulle sue labbra.

"Più o meno" mormorò.

"Non farò niente che tu non voglia. Basta che me lo dici e mi fermo" disse Fabrizio, spostandogli i capelli dalla fronte.

Ermal annuì con un leggero movimento della testa e chiuse gli occhi, in attesa di un bacio che sapeva sarebbe arrivato poco dopo.

Quando le labbra di Fabrizio premettero sulle sue, Ermal riuscì a pensare solo a una cosa: per quale motivo non l'aveva fatto prima? Per quale motivo la sera in cui si erano conosciuti, al bar di Paolo, l'aveva lasciato andare via? Per quale motivo aveva sprecato tutto quel tempo?

E poi cosa sarebbe successo se quella mattina non si fossero scontrati alla stazione? Probabilmente non si sarebbero mai più visti ed Ermal non avrebbe mai provato ciò che stava provando in quel momento, con le labbra di Fabrizio premute sulle sue.

Ermal quasi non si accorse che Fabrizio gli aveva sfilato dalle mani la bottiglia di birra e l'aveva appoggiata sul mobile accanto a loro - insieme alla sua bottiglia - e poi gli aveva circondato il viso con le mani finalmente libere.

"Tutto ok?" chiese scostandosi leggermente.

Ermal annuì senza fiato.

Nessun bacio lo aveva mai fatto sentire così, come se tutto attorno a lui scomparisse e come se anche lui avesse cessato di esistere nel momento esatto in cui Fabrizio si era allontanato da lui.

Senza pensarci troppo, si sporse di nuovo verso Fabrizio e lo baciò, questa volta schiudendo le labbra e permettendo al più grande di far scivolare la lingua nella sua bocca.

Gli piaceva baciare Fabrizio, gli piaceva sentire il calore del suo corpo, gli piaceva stargli accanto. E ok, forse non aveva mai provato qualcosa per un uomo e questo un po' lo confondeva, ma in quel momento non gli importava.

"Dov'è la camera da letto?" sussurrò allontanandosi leggermente.

Fabrizio spalancò gli occhi sorpreso. Quando si erano conosciuti, Ermal aveva detto chiaramente di essere attratto dalle donne. Fabrizio non aveva mai pensato nemmeno di riuscire a rubargli un bacio, figurarsi andare oltre.

"Ermal..."

"Fabrizio, se non me lo dici tu la trovo da solo" disse Ermal sorridendo.

Fabrizio ricambiò il sorriso, rendendosi conto che l'unico che si stava facendo problemi era lui, e rispose: "L'ultima porta in fondo al corridoio."

Pochi minuti dopo, i vestiti di entrambi erano sul pavimento mentre Fabrizio - sdraiato sopra Ermal - si stava prendendo tutto il tempo possibile per esplorare il corpo dell'altro.

Ermal sospirò quando lo sentì leccargli un capezzolo e Fabrizio sorrise compiaciuto mentre continuava a fare scorrere le labbra sulla sua pelle.

Quando Fabrizio riportò le labbra sulle sue, Ermal lo attirò a sé premendoselo addosso e circondandogli il bacino con le gambe.

"Quanto sei bello" mormorò Fabrizio, abbassandosi su di lui e baciandogli il collo.

Ermal gemette, mentre la sua mano scivolava lentamente tra loro e iniziava a toccare timidamente l'erezione di Fabrizio.

"Non devi sentirti obbligato a fare niente" disse Fabrizio sollevando lo sguardo, preoccupato che Ermal facesse qualcosa che lo mettesse a disagio solo per far stare bene lui.

"Voglio farlo" disse Ermal. "Solo che devi guidarmi tu, non l'ho mai fatto prima."

Fabrizio rotolò su un fianco, ritrovandosi sdraiato sul materasso con Ermal su di sé e la sua mano ancora sulla sua erezione.

Appoggiò la mano sulla sua, guidandolo lentamente nei movimenti, facendogli capire quale ritmo seguire, fino a quando si rese conto che in realtà Ermal aveva capito tutto fin da subito.

Lo capiva davvero, gli leggeva dentro e gli bastava uno sguardo per capire cosa volesse o cosa pensasse.

Chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, fino a quando sentì Ermal dire: "Posso provare una cosa?"

"Cosa?" chiese Fabrizio curioso riaprendo gli occhi. Ma in realtà era completamente preso da lui e gli avrebbe permesso di fare qualsiasi cosa.

Ermal arrossì di colpo. "Ok, senti, non ho idea di come si faccia quindi se faccio qualcosa che non va bene dimmelo."

Poi, senza lasciare a Fabrizio il tempo di replicare, si abbassò su di lui accogliendo in bocca la sua erezione.

Fabrizio gettò la testa all'indietro senza preoccuparsi di trattenere un gemito, mentre Ermal continuava a prendersi cura di lui in un modo che fece dubitare a Fabrizio che quella fosse la prima volta.

"Ermal..." lo richiamò poco dopo.

Ermal puntò lo sguardo terrorizzato su di lui. "Ho fatto qualcosa che non va?"

"No, il contrario. Meglio che ti fermi" rispose Fabrizio imbarazzato.

Non gli era mai successo di arrivare al limite così in fretta e iniziava a pensare che il merito non fosse di ciò che Ermal aveva appena fatto, ma solo ed esclusivamente di Ermal stesso.

Gli piaceva ogni cosa di lui. Il modo in cui parlava, il modo in cui rideva, il modo in cui lo baciava. Gli piaceva il fatto che si fosse fidato di lui così tanto da buttarsi in un'esperienza nuova - e che forse nemmeno riusciva ad accettare del tutto - e gli piaceva vedersi riflesso in quello sguardo.

E poi gli piaceva lui, con i suoi ricci scombinati e gli occhi scuri in cui Fabrizio riusciva a vedere il mondo.

Gli piaceva ogni cosa di lui, a partire dal suo aspetto fino ad arrivare alla sua anima e Fabrizio non sapeva come gestire tutto quello che stava succedendo. Sapeva solo che voleva goderselo il più possibile.

Strinse Ermal a sé e rotolò di nuovo tra le lenzuola, fino a trovarsi sopra di lui.

Lo guardò per un attimo e poi disse: "Se non ti va, mi fermo."

Ermal si limitò a scuotere la testa e ad attirare Fabrizio a sé, coinvolgendolo in un bacio che di casto non aveva nulla.

Lo baciò a lungo, mentre sollevava il bacino per fargli sentire quanto lo desiderasse, quanto tutto quello che stavano facendo gli piacesse.

Fabrizio sorrise mentre si staccava da lui e si allungava verso il comodino per prendere un preservativo e il lubrificante.

"Li tieni nel primo cassetto? Che cliché" scherzò Ermal.

Fabrizio si mise a ridere, poi gli pizzicò scherzosamente un fianco e rispose: "Almeno sono a portata di mano. Pensa se fossero stati da un'altra parte? Avrei dovuto allontanarmi da te, lasciarti qui da solo..."

"Hai ragione. Sia lodato il primo cassetto" disse Ermal, attirandolo di nuovo a sé e baciandolo.

Fabrizio lo preparò con calma, assicurandosi che Ermal si sentisse a suo agio e stando attento a ogni minimo dettaglio sul suo volto per capire se ciò che stava facendo gli piacesse oppure se fosse il caso di fermarsi.

Ermal, da parte sua, a parte un leggero fastidio iniziale, si stava godendo le attenzioni di Fabrizio ansioso di andare oltre.

Non riusciva a spiegare come fosse successo, come avesse fatto a prendersi così velocemente di un uomo al punto da volerci andare a letto senza esitazione.

Però era successo ed Ermal si sentiva felice come non accadeva da tempo.

Fabrizio si allontanò da lui giusto il tempo di infilarsi il preservativo e cospargere la sua lunghezza con il lubrificante, poi ritornò tra le gambe di Ermal e, guardandolo dolcemente, disse: "Sei sicuro?"

Ermal annuì con un cenno.

"Davvero, Ermal, basta una parola e mi fermo."

"Lo so, ma non voglio che ti fermi" rispose Ermal accarezzandogli una guancia e sorridendo.

Fabrizio si spinse dentro di lui con calma, lasciando a Ermal il tempo necessario per abituarsi all'intrusione.

Lo vide chiudere gli occhi e voltarsi per impedirgli di vedere la lacrima che gli scorreva sulla guancia.

Fabrizio sorrise comprensivo e gli posò un bacio sul collo, poi gli sussurrò all'orecchio: "Lo so, all'inizio fa male. Scusami."

Poi portò una mano tra loro e lo toccò lentamente, cercando di farlo rilassare.

Qualche attimo dopo, lo sentì sollevare il bacino verso di lui in un chiaro invito a muoversi.

"Sicuro?" chiese titubante. Fargli male era l'ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto.

Ermal annuì. "Sì, ti prego."

Fabrizio iniziò a muoversi lentamente, quasi preoccupato che Ermal sotto di lui potesse rompersi. Si decise ad accelerare il ritmo solo quando sentì una mano di Ermal scivolare su una sua natica e stringerla, avvicinandolo ulteriormente a sé.

"Bizio..."

"Dimmi" mormorò Fabrizio, sorridendo per quel soprannome che era appena sfuggito dalle labbra di Ermal.

"Più veloce."

Fabrizio lo accontentò e, dopo pochi minuti, sentì Ermal venire nella sua mano e stringersi attorno a lui. Subito dopo, anche Fabrizio si riversò nel preservativo.

Appena crollò al suo fianco esausto, Fabrizio non aspettò nemmeno di riprendere fiato. Attirò Ermal a sé e lo abbracciò, mentre cercava di riprendere a respirare regolarmente.

Ermal appoggiò la testa sul suo petto e chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, cercando di recuperare le forze.

"Tutto bene?" chiese Fabrizio dopo qualche minuto.

Ermal annuì. "Tutto perfetto. Tu sei perfetto."

Fabrizio sorrise e gli passò una mano tra i capelli, scompigliandoli ancora di più.

Non era solo felice. Stava letteralmente tenendo la sua felicità tra le braccia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fabrizio ed Ermal si sono incontrati... e non solo.  
> So che penserete che è un po' affrettato il fatto che dopo essersi visti una volta siano a già a questo punto, ma vi assicuro che la cosa ha un senso.  
> Per farla breve, è un po' come se avessero un legame - pur non conoscendosi - che li spinge a buttarsi senza farsi troppi problemi.   
> Sembra una cazzata lo so, ma questa storia sarà un trash continuo quindi chiudete un occhio :D 
> 
> Sono giunta alla conclusione che credo che questa storia avrà credo ("credo" perché non c'è ancora nulla di definitivo) 6 capitoli più un eventuale epilogo. Quindi non sarà molto lunga e sono già a buon punto con la scrittura così non vi farò aspettare troppo :)


	3. Capitolo Tre

 

 

 

 

 

Chiunque conoscesse Ermal, si era accorto del suo cambiamento di umore.

Dopo il suo viaggio a Roma, era diventato improvvisamente più felice, più sorridente. Il che era strano perché tutti sapevano che l'incontro con la casa discografica - che era poi il motivo per cui Ermal era andato fino a Roma - non era andato bene.

Così tutti i suoi amici erano arrivati ad un'unica conclusione: Ermal aveva iniziato a frequentare qualcuno.

Ovviamente non potevano che essere felici per lui, soprattutto considerato quanto aveva sofferto per la rottura con Silvia. Ma oltre che essere felici, erano anche estremamente curiosi di sapere chi fosse la persona che finalmente aveva riportato serenità ad Ermal.

Andrea, in particolare, aveva cercato più volte di indagare in modo tutt'altro che sottile, chiedendogli palesemente se la sua improvvisa felicità fosse merito di qualcuno in particolare. Ermal non aveva risposto, ma il suo sorrisetto imbarazzato non aveva lasciato molti dubbi.

A parte quello però, nessuno aveva chiesto nulla, troppo impegnati semplicemente a godersi di nuovo la compagnia di un Ermal felice e sereno e spaventati che, se avessero fatto troppe domande, Ermal si sarebbe indisposto come al solito. 

Ermal, per quanto volesse urlare al mondo di essersi innamorato di nuovo - perché ormai era ovvio che quella per Fabrizio non era solo un'infatuazione passeggera - e soprattutto per quanto volesse condividere la sua felicità con i suoi amici, non aveva avuto il coraggio di dire nulla.

Non aveva idea di come i suoi amici avrebbero reagito sapendo che stava frequentando un uomo.

Sapeva che Marco e Paolo non ci avrebbero dato troppo peso. In fondo, loro avevano visto Fabrizio e si erano resi conto fin da subito che Ermal era rimasto colpito da lui.

Ma gli altri?

E se da una parte Ermal si sentiva un cretino per dubitare in quel modo dei suoi amici, dall'altra non poteva fare a meno di pensare che non poteva avere la certezza che avrebbero reagito bene e quindi era meglio non dire nulla.

Solo quando finalmente confessò tutto ai suoi amici, Ermal si rese conto che si era preoccupato per niente.

Si erano ritrovati a casa di Andrea, una domenica sera come tante altre, a bere birra e mangiare schifezze di fronte alla televisione.

Ermal aveva passato tutta la serata a scambiarsi messaggi con Fabrizio, facendo programmi su cosa avrebbero fatto quando si sarebbero visti il weekend successivo.

Fabrizio gli aveva promesso di andare a trovarlo a Milano ed Ermal aveva detto che gli avrebbe fatto vedere la città è lo avrebbe portato nel suo bar preferito. A quel punto Fabrizio aveva iniziato a scherzare sul fatto che l'unico posto che gli interessava davvero vedere era la sua camera da letto, e per il resto della serata Ermal aveva risposto ai suoi messaggi con un sorrisetto idiota stampato in faccia.

"La prossima settimana anticipiamo la solita pizza del sabato a venerdì, allora?" chiese a un certo punto Dino, mentre strappava il pacco di patatine dalle mani di Andrea.

"Perché?" chiese Ermal sollevando lo sguardo per un attimo.

Non che fosse un problema, anzi. Considerato che sarebbe stata la settimana in cui avrebbe visto Fabrizio, gli faceva comodo vedere i suoi amici il venerdì piuttosto che il sabato, in modo da poter dedicare il weekend solo al suo fidanzato.

Gli sembrava ancora strano considerarlo in quel modo, ma non poteva negare di sentirsi felice anche solo a pensarlo.

Andrea si riappropriò delle patatine, che Dino gli aveva rubato poco prima, e disse: "Perché sabato arriva tua madre da Bari. Oppure ricordo male?"

Ermal smise per un attimo di respirare.

Si era totalmente dimenticato che sua madre sarebbe andata a trovarlo nello stesso weekend in cui ci sarebbe stato anche Fabrizio.

"Ermal, tutto bene?" chiese Marco preoccupato.

"No, per niente" rispose Ermal.

Gli altri rimasero in silenzio per un attimo, poi vedendo che Ermal non accennava a spiegare il problema, Marco chiese: "Che succede?"

Ermal sospirò. Non avrebbe voluto dirlo in quella circostanza - forse non avrebbe voluto dirlo affatto - ma i suoi amici erano gli unici a cui poteva chiedere aiuto.

"Diciamo che sto frequentando una persona e che, dimenticandomi totalmente della visita di mia madre, ho detto a questa persona che poteva stare da me il prossimo weekend" spiegò Ermal.

"Con chi stai uscendo?" chiese Andrea, sperando che almeno in quella circostanza Ermal riuscisse a soddisfare finalmente la sua curiosità.

"Non credo che sia il problema principale" disse Emiliano.

Andrea sbuffò contrariato. "Va bene. Ecco la soluzione al tuo problema: rimandi il tuo appuntamento romantico e stai con tua madre. Oppure chiami tua madre e le dici che hai un imprevisto e non può venire a trovarti il prossimo weekend. Ora dimmi con chi stai uscendo."

"Soluzioni brillanti, Andrea, se non fosse che mia madre ha prenotato il volo mesi fa e di certo non posso dirle di non venire. E non mi va nemmeno di rimandare l'appuntamento romantico, già che ci vediamo così poco..." disse Ermal passandosi una mano sul viso.

"Perché vi vedete poco?" chiese Andrea.

"Perché abita a Roma."

Marco e Paolo si scambiarono un'occhiata - consapevoli che non poteva essere una coincidenza che proprio quel Fabrizio, conosciuto al locale di Paolo settimane prima, avesse un marcato accento romano - mentre gli altri continuavano a dire che avevano capito che qualcosa era cambiato dopo il suo viaggio a Roma.

"Ma scusa, ma perché non hai mai detto niente? Ormai è passato quasi un mese da quando sei stato a Roma" disse Roberto.

Ermal si voltò verso Marco, consapevole che ormai lui aveva capito non solo chi fosse la persona che stava frequentando, ma anche e soprattutto il motivo per cui non ne aveva parlato.

Marco sorrise e gli fece un cenno con la testa, incoraggiandolo a dire la verità senza farsi troppi problemi.

"Avevo paura di come avreste reagito" disse Ermal, vergognandosi di averlo anche solo pensato.

I suoi amici non dissero nulla, consapevoli che Ermal aveva altre cose da dire e che sarebbe stato più semplice per lui se non lo avessero interrotto.

"Si chiama Fabrizio, l'ho conosciuto tramite un'app che mi ha fatto scaricare Marco. All'inizio non volevo accettare il fatto che secondo una stupida app, la persona giusta per me fosse un uomo. Poi però ci siamo incontrati per caso a Roma, abbiamo parlato e mi sono accorto che mi piace davvero stare con lui. Mi piace ogni cosa di lui" disse Ermal.

Mentre tutti gli altri lo guardavano ancora perplessi, Paolo riuscì ad alleggerire la situazione dicendo: "Io e Marco l'abbiamo visto. È un bell'uomo, in effetti."

Mai come in quel momento Ermal fu felice che Paolo fosse riuscito a farsi coprire il turno al bar per passare la serata con loro.

"Quindi voi lo sapevate?" chiese Andrea.

Marco scosse la testa. "No. Ma eravamo presenti quando si sono visti la prima volta. Quando Ermal l'ha gentilmente rifiutato, dicendo che preferiva le donne."

"Sì, beh, evidentemente mi sbagliavo" ammise Ermal con un sorriso.

"Sei felice?" chiese Dino qualche attimo dopo.

Ermal guardò per un secondo i suoi amici, notando che tutti erano ansiosi di sapere la risposta più di quanto erano stati ansiosi di sapere chi fosse la persona che stava frequentando.

Sorrise e rispose: "Sì. Molto."

"E allora mi sa che c'è solo una cosa che puoi fare" disse Andrea.

Ermal lo guardò curioso. "Cosa?"

"Presentare Fabrizio a tua madre."

 

 

Inutile dire che Ermal aveva cercato per tutta la sera di convincere i suoi amici ad aiutarlo a trovare un'altra soluzione.

Presentare Fabrizio a sua madre era fuori discussione. Era troppo presto, lui non aveva nemmeno detto a sua madre che stava frequentando qualcuno e non aveva la più pallida idea di come dirle che quel qualcuno era un uomo.

Che poi, vista la reazione dei suoi amici, non capiva per quale motivo si stesse facendo tutti i quei problemi. Ma se li faceva comunque.

L'opinione di sua madre era troppo importante e lui non era pronto a sentirsi dire che Fabrizio non era la persona giusta per lui o che sua madre lo guardasse in modo diverso solo perché stava con un uomo piuttosto che con una donna.

A conti fatti però non aveva alternative.

Sua madre ormai aveva prenotato il volo da mesi e non poteva di certo dirle di restare a Bari.

E Fabrizio... Beh, Fabrizio gli mancava da morire.

Dopo quella volta a Roma, non si era più visti. Si erano sentiti, scambiati messaggi a ogni ora del giorno, videochiamati quasi tutte le sere - Ermal si imbarazzava ancora pensando a tutte le cose che si erano detti e che avevano fatto mentre si guardavano attraverso uno schermo - ma non erano riusciti a trovare il modo di incontrarsi di nuovo. E proprio non se la sentiva di annullare il loro weekend, perché sapeva che visti gli impegni di entrambi sarebbe stato difficile trovare un altro momento libero per vedersi.

Quindi, l'unica soluzione restava dire la verità a sua madre e presentarle Fabrizio. Ammesso che Fabrizio fosse d'accordo.

Ermal si decise a chiamarlo solo il giovedì sera, quando ormai mancavano poco più di trentasei ore al loro incontro e dopo che nei giorni precedenti era stato freddo e scostante pur di evitare di parlare di quella situazione.

"Ehi!" rispose Fabrizio al secondo squillo, entusiasta di sentire finalmente il suo fidanzato dopo giorni in cui erano riusciti a scambiarsi solo miseri messaggi.

"Ciao. Hai un momento per parlare?" chiese Ermal.

Era agitato, non poteva nasconderlo.

Avrebbe voluto che Fabrizio gli rispondesse che non vedeva l'ora di andare a Milano e di conoscere sua madre, ma allo stesso tempo sapeva che quello avrebbe voluto dire affrontare con sua madre un discorso che non era certo di essere pronto ad affrontare.

"Certo, dimmi" rispose Fabrizio. Poi aggiunse: "Ah, aspetta, prima che mi dimentico... Sabato mattina dovrei arrivare a Milano verso le 10. Vieni a prendermi alla stazione? Altrimenti se non ce la fai, cerco di arrangiarmi con i mezzi."

"Ecco, Bizio, a proposito di sabato c'è una cosa che devo dirti."

Fabrizio si pietrificò all'istante, convinto che Ermal non avesse voglia di vederlo.

Poi, dopo aver deglutito a vuoto cercando di mandare giù il nodo che gli si era formato in gola, disse: "Dimmi."

"Avevo completamente dimenticato che mia madre mi aveva detto che sarebbe venuta a Milano. Davvero, scusami, mi era passato di mente e ormai non posso dirle di non venire."

Fabrizio sospirò.

Era ovviamente dispiaciuto per la situazione, ma sapeva quanto Ermal tenesse a sua madre e quanto fossero rare le occasioni in cui poteva stare un po' con lei.

"Non importa, riusciremo a organizzare per un altro weekend. Non preoccuparti" rispose Fabrizio, cercando di non apparire troppo deluso.

Ermal chiuse gli occhi per un attimo e prese un respiro profondo, poi disse: "In realtà, stavo pensando che potresti venire comunque."

Fabrizio, dall'altra parte, rimase in silenzio. Era convinto di aver capito male, di essersi completamente immaginato che Ermal gli avesse chiesto di andare comunque a Milano.

Anche perché andare a Milano quel weekend avrebbe significato solo una cosa: conoscere sua madre.

"Bizio, lo so che stiamo insieme da poco, che la nostra storia è un casino e che forse nemmeno noi abbiamo ancora capito di preciso cosa siamo. Però io ci tengo a vederti, mi manchi troppo. E se per vederti devo presentarti a mia madre, a me va bene. Devi solo dirmi se va bene anche a te" disse Ermal, con il cuore che gli martellava nel petto in attesa di una risposta.

"Senti, Ermal, io di problemi non ne ho. Anche se stiamo insieme da poco, io so esattamente cosa provo per te. Ma tu sei pronto per questo passo?" chiese Fabrizio.

Era ovviamente felice che Ermal volesse presentargli sua madre, ma sapeva anche che tutta quella situazione era una novità per lui e non voleva che si sentisse costretto a fare un passo così importante.

Voleva che ci riflettesse bene, voleva che ne fosse convinto.

"Non sono pronto a niente se ci sei di mezzo tu. Ogni cosa è un salto nel vuoto senza paracadute. Ma voglio che mia madre ti conosca perché io..." iniziò Ermal, bloccandosi prima di dire qualcosa di troppo importante.

Lo sentiva, sapeva di amare Fabrizio più di quanto avesse mai amato chiunque altro. Ne era certo, anche se stavano insieme da poco.

Non sapeva nemmeno come spiegarlo.

Si sentiva un idiota per essersi innamorato così in fretta, ma in realtà gli sembrava di conoscerlo da sempre.

Prese un respiro e poi continuò: "Voglio che mia madre conosca la persona che mi rende felice."

Fabrizio sorrise. "Va bene, allora. Ci vediamo sabato."

Aveva una paura folle, ma per Ermal l'avrebbe superata.

 

 

Sabato arrivò in fretta, e così anche la madre di Ermal.

Fabrizio era arrivato a Milano in mattinata e, appena sceso dal treno, si era gettato tra le braccia di Ermal.

Era passato quasi un mese da quando si erano visti ed entrambi avevano dovuto fare i conti con il senso di vuoto tipico di quando la persona che ami non è accanto a te.

Erano rimasti abbracciati per così tanto tempo che la gente aveva iniziato a fissarli, ma a nessuno dei due sembrava importare.

Appena avevano trovato la forza di separarsi, erano andati a casa di Ermal.

Erano entrambi visibilmente agitati per l'arrivo della madre di Ermal. Fabrizio in particolare, continuava a camminare avanti e indietro nell'appartamento e si era rifiutato di pranzare dicendo di avere lo stomaco chiuso.

"Dovrei essere io quello nervoso" disse Ermal. E in fondo lo era, ma cercava di nasconderlo.

"A che ora hai detto che arriva tua madre?" chiese Fabrizio gettando un'occhiata all'orologio appeso al muro del salotto. Segnava le 14:30.

"Tra un'oretta credo."

"Non dobbiamo andare a prenderla in aeroporto?"

Ermal scosse la testa. "Ci va mio fratello."

"Quindi conoscerò anche tuo fratello? Non me l'avevi detto!" disse Fabrizio allarmato.

Ermal sospirò e gli mise le mani sulle spalle cercando di calmarlo. Poi disse: "No. Mio fratello ha da fare questo weekend. Quindi va a prendere mia madre, poi la porta qui e se ne va."

Fabrizio chiuse gli occhi e sospirò. "Scusa, sono nervoso. Che facciamo se a tua madre non piaccio?"

Ermal sorrise. Era carino vederlo così nervoso, così impacciato quando invece solitamente era quello più deciso tra i due.

Lo abbracciò e lo sentì immediatamente rilassarsi contro di lui.

"Andrà tutto bene, Bizio. Le piacerai sicuramente" sussurrò Ermal, continuando ad abbracciarlo.

"E se non le piacessi?"

Ermal si staccò e lo guardò fisso negli occhi. "Piaci a me, è quello che conta."

Fabrizio abbassò lo sguardo senza rispondere. Sapeva quanto Ermal tenesse a sua madre, quanto il suo giudizio fosse importante per lui, ed era terrorizzato dall'idea che ciò che pensava sua madre avrebbe influito sulla loro storia.

"Fabrizio, sono serio. Voglio bene a mia madre, tengo conto di ciò che pensa, ma non sarà la fine del mondo se non le piaci. È con me che stai, non con lei" disse Ermal.

Fabrizio annuì fingendosi convinto, poi chiese: "Che le hai detto di me?"

Ermal si irrigidì e spostò lo sguardo.

"Ermal, le hai detto che sarei stato qui vero?" chiese ancora Fabrizio.

"Non esattamente. Le ho detto che volevo presentarle una persona, ma niente di più" rispose Ermal.

Fabrizio sospirò coprendosi la faccia con le mani. Temeva che quel weekend sarebbe stato un inferno.

 

 

Quando meno di un'ora più tardi il rumore del campanello risuonò nell'appartamento di Ermal, Fabrizio - che era appena riuscito a calmarsi - tornò ad essere un fascio di nervi.

Ermal si alzò dal divano lanciandogli un'occhiata e sorridendo, come a ricordargli che sarebbe andato tutto bene, e corse ad aprire la porta mentre Fabrizio se ne stava in piedi in mezzo al salotto senza avere la minima idea di come comportarsi.

"Ciao, mami. Come stai?" disse Ermal abbracciando la donna che era appena entrata in casa.

Fabrizio osservò la scena in disparte, con un leggero sorriso sulle labbra.

Era ancora agitato, ma vedere Ermal insieme a sua madre gli dava un senso di tranquillità e di pace. Si chiese se anche lui facesse quello stesso effetto a chi lo guardava insieme ai suoi figli.

"Tutto bene, tesoro. E tu?" chiese lei sciogliendo l'abbraccio ed entrando in casa.

Ermal le prese la piccola valigia dalle mani e la posò in un angolo dell'ingresso. "Sto bene. Vieni, ti faccio conoscere una persona."

Quando arrivarono in salotto, la madre di Ermal guardò Fabrizio con la fronte aggrottata. Era visibilmente confusa e non capiva cosa ci facesse Fabrizio lì, che ruolo avesse nella vita di suo figlio.

"Mami, lui è Fabrizio" disse Ermal sorridendo.

Fabrizio allungò una mano verso la donna e lei gliela strinse sorridendo, ma con lo sguardo ancora fisso verso Ermal.

Senza dire nulla, Ermal fece scivolare una mano su quella libera di Fabrizio, intrecciando le dita con le sue.

Non aveva idea di come affrontare il discorso con sua madre, di come trovare il coraggio di dirle che si era innamorato di un uomo, e sperava che quel gesto fosse abbastanza eloquente da non costringerlo a dire altro.

Lo sguardo di sua madre scivolò sulle loro dita intrecciate e, dopo un primo momento di stupore, sorrise e disse: "Credo che ci siano un po' di cose che non mi hai raccontato."

Ermal abbassò lo sguardo imbarazzato. Non era abituato ad avere dei segreti con sua madre, non ne aveva mai avuti prima di quel momento.

"Vi lascio un po' da soli. Intanto telefono ai bambini" disse Fabrizio allontanandosi e scomparendo dietro la porta della camera da letto.

Aveva capito che la madre di Ermal voleva qualche spiegazione in più e credeva che sarebbe stato giusto che Ermal le parlasse senza che ci fosse anche lui.

"Bambini? Quante cose non mi hai detto esattamente?" chiese sua madre divertita.

Ermal si lasciò scappare una risata mentre la prendeva sotto braccio e la trascinava in cucina.

 

 

Alla fine raccontare tutto a sua madre non era stato poi così difficile.

In realtà, il primo passo lo aveva fatto lei dicendo che Fabrizio sembrava davvero simpatico - oltre che molto bello - e a quel punto per Ermal era stato più semplice aprirsi.

Le aveva detto ogni cosa: le aveva parlato di quando si erano conosciuti al bar, del suo rifiuto iniziale, di come si erano rivisti per caso a Roma e di come aveva capito che in realtà Fabrizio gli piaceva più di quanto gli fosse mai piaciuta qualsiasi altra ragazza con cui era stato.

Sua madre lo aveva ascoltato per tutto il tempo con il sorriso sulle labbra e poi gli aveva detto che era stupendo vederlo così felice, con gli occhi che brillavano e la consapevolezza che aveva qualcuno al suo fianco.

Quando Fabrizio li aveva raggiunti, la madre di Ermal gli aveva fatto un sacco di domande, soprattutto sui suoi figli e Fabrizio si era illuminato parlando di loro.

Avevano chiacchierato per ore, quasi facendo sentire Ermal il terzo incomodo, ma a lui andava bene così. Vedere sua madre e Fabrizio parlare come se si conoscessero da sempre era uno spettacolo senza precedenti.

"Alla fine è andata bene" disse quella stessa sera Fabrizio, mentre se ne stava sdraiato sul letto accanto a Ermal.

Il più giovane annuì e si sporse verso di lui lasciandogli un bacio a stampo. "È andata molto più che bene. Mia madre ti adora."

"Se per caso andasse male con te, vorrà dire che mi metterò con lei" scherzò Fabrizio.

Ermal gli tirò una cuscinata in pieno volto, facendolo ridere. "Sei un cretino, Bizio."

"Lo so. È anche per questo che mi ami" disse Fabrizio continuando a ridere.

Ermal si fece serio di colpo e Fabrizio, vedendo la sua espressione e temendo di aver detto qualcosa di sbagliato, smise di ridere.

"Che c'è?" chiese.

"Ti amo, Bizio. Dico davvero."

Fabrizio sorrise e attirò Ermal a sé, baciandolo lentamente.

Quando si staccò da lui sorrise di nuovo e disse: "Ti amo anch'io. Anche se sembra presto, anche se ci frequentiamo da poco, ma davvero io ti amo da morire."

"Davvero?" chiese Ermal incredulo.

"Davvero" rispose Fabrizio prima di baciarlo. Poi si allontanò e disse: "E già che ci siamo, devo chiederti una cosa."

Ermal cercò di trattenere una risata. "Tanto sai che dopo avermi detto che mi ami, dirò di sì a qualsiasi cosa mi chiederai."

"Eh, io lo spero che tu mi dica di sì però non voglio che tu ti senta obbligato" disse Fabrizio.

"Dai, dimmi."

"Ti va di conoscere i miei figli?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ermal ha detto ai suoi amici che sta con Fabrizio, Fabrizio ha conosciuto la madre di Ermal e sembra andare tutto a meraviglia.  
> Ma Ermal come prenderà questa cosa del conoscere i figli di Fabrizio?  
> Lo scoprirete nel prossimo capitolo, che tanto ormai avete capito che arriverà a breve :)


	4. Capitolo Quattro

 

 

 

 

 

L'idea che Fabrizio avesse voluto coinvolgerlo nella sua vita così tanto da fargli conoscere i suoi figli, aveva reso Ermal estremamente euforico al punto che non aveva esitato nemmeno un secondo a dare una risposta affermativa a Fabrizio.

Era stato solo la settimana seguente, quando aveva raccontato ai suoi amici la novità, che si era reso conto di quanto fosse importante quel passo.

Sapeva quanto Fabrizio tenesse ai suoi figli - il che già era sufficiente a fargli venire l'ansia - e come se non bastasse si trattava di due bambini che, per quanto svegli, non era certo che avrebbero preso bene la notizia.

E a fargli realizzare tutto questo era stato Andrea quando, la settimana seguente, si erano trovati come al solito a casa sua per mangiare una pizza tutti insieme. Beh, non proprio tutti: Paolo aveva dovuto rimanere ad Alessandria perché non era riuscito a trovare nessuno che potesse coprirlo al bar, mentre Dino e Roberto si erano beccati entrambi l'influenza.

Ma forse, da un lato, era meglio così. Era più semplice parlare con poche persone.

"Non per fare il guastafeste, ma tu sei sicuro di essere pronto per un passo simile?" chiese Andrea a un certo punto, dopo che Ermal aveva raccontato ogni singolo dettaglio del weekend trascorso con Fabrizio, e quindi anche della sua proposta di conoscere i suoi figli.

"Beh, lui ha conosciuto mia madre."

"E già in quel caso avete bruciato un po' le tappe. Però i genitori sono diversi, soprattutto alla nostra età. Voglio dire, ormai è passato il periodo in cui dovevi rendere conto a tua madre di ogni cosa" disse Andrea.

Ermal lo guardò in silenzio domandandosi dove volesse arrivare.

"Quello che voglio dire è che invece Fabrizio dovrà sempre tenere conto di quello che pensano i suoi figli, tanto più che sono bambini e che magari ancora stanno male per la separazione dei genitori. Tu hai detto che se a tua madre non fosse piaciuto Fabrizio, te ne saresti fregato. Ma Fabrizio non può fare lo stesso ragionamento se si tratta dei suoi figli" spiegò Andrea.

"Congratulazioni, Vige. Ora l'hai terrorizzato" disse Emiliano, notando l'espressione di puro panico sul volto di Ermal.

Ermal scosse la testa. "No, no. Andrea ha ragione. Io non avevo minimamente pensato a tutto questo."

"Effettivamente, state facendo le cose un po' troppo in fretta. E finché riguarda solo voi va bene, ma quando ci sono di mezzo i bambini... Non so, forse dovreste pensarci un po'" disse Marco.

Ermal annuì.

Non aveva pensato a tutte le implicazioni che avrebbe avuto conoscere i figli di Fabrizio, a cosa sarebbe successo se per caso i bambini non lo avessero accettato nella loro vita. Fabrizio si sarebbe sentito costretto a scegliere ed Ermal non aveva dubbi su cosa avrebbe scelto, e anzi non voleva nemmeno che facesse una scelta diversa.

Era stato così preso dalla sua proposta, da quel suo entusiasmo e quella voglia di averlo a tutti i costi in ogni parte della sua vita, che non aveva considerato le conseguenze.

Si era comportato da ragazzino e, vista la sua età, non era accettabile.

"Avete già deciso quando dovrebbe esserci questo incontro?" chiese Emiliano.

Ermal scosse la testa. "Non ancora. Ne abbiamo parlato, ma visti gli impegni di entrambi è già difficile pensare di vedersi."

"Allora prendi tempo. E magari parlane con Fabrizio, sono sicuro che sarà comprensivo" disse Marco.

Ermal non rispose.

Di certo, Fabrizio sarebbe stato comprensivo e avrebbe capito le sue ansie e le sue paure. Ma Ermal era comunque terrorizzato dall'idea che Fabrizio avrebbe potuto rimanerci male.

"Comunque, già che siamo qui, ho una cosa da dire" disse Marco a un certo punto.

Ermal si voltò verso di lui, ringraziandolo mentalmente per aver cambiato argomento.

"Cosa?" chiese Andrea curioso.

"Voglio chiedere ad Anna di sposarmi."

Ermal sorrise felice ma, mentre gli altri si congratulavano con Marco, non poté fare a meno di pensare che lui in quella situazione non ci sarebbe mai stato.

Per quanto la relazione di Marco e Anna fosse nata in modo simile alla sua, Ermal sapeva che non ci sarebbe mai stata nessuna proposta, nessun matrimonio. Su questo Fabrizio era stato chiaro fin dal primo momento.

Non riuscì a evitare di sentirsi triste all'idea di non avere quel momento nella sua vita.

La sua relazione con Fabrizio era iniziata da poco eppure sembravano già esserci problemi - anche se per ora li vedeva solo Ermal - e la paura che con il tempo i problemi sarebbero solo aumentati lo colpì dritto al cuore.

 

 

Ermal si sistemò il cuscino dietro la schiena mentre rispondeva alla videochiamata di Fabrizio.

Erano passati appena dieci giorni da quando si erano visti e ad entrambi già sembrava di impazzire. Le telefonate, i messaggi, le videochiamate erano gli unici mezzi che avevano per sentirsi vicini e, per quanto fosse difficile, stavano cercando di fare il possibile per farseli bastare.

"Ciao" disse Ermal appena vide il volto di Fabrizio apparire sullo schermo.

Fabrizio lo salutò con un enorme sorriso. "Ciao. Come stai?"

Ermal si strinse nelle spalle e fece una smorfia. "Non c'è male."

Aveva riflettuto parecchio su ciò che gli avevano detto i suoi amici, su quali conseguenze avrebbe avuto conoscere i figli di Fabrizio, ma non aveva ancora avuto il coraggio di parlarne direttamente con lui.

Il risultato era stato che quei pensieri avevano iniziato ad affollargli la mente, rendendogli impossibile pensare a qualsiasi altra cosa.

Fabrizio ovviamente si era accorto che qualcosa non andava, ma nei giorni passati erano riusciti a sentirsi solo tramite messaggi e telefonate e, non riuscendo a vedere la faccia di Ermal, non poteva essere sicuro che ci fosse qualcosa di strano.

Ora però la faccia di Ermal la vedeva bene - anche se attraverso uno schermo - e non poté fare a meno di rendersi conto che le sue occhiaie erano più marcate del solito e sembrava terribilmente stanco.

"Che succede?" chiese Fabrizio.

"Niente, sono solo un po' stanco."

"Ti ho già detto che riesco a leggerti dentro. Non riesco a capire quale sia il problema, ma vedo che c'è qualcosa che non va."

Ermal abbassò lo sguardo per un attimo, poi disse: "Marco e Anna si sposano. Cioè, Marco per adesso sta solo pensando di chiederglielo ma io sono sicuro che Anna dirà di sì."

"Dai, che bello. Stanno insieme da tanto?"

"Non molto. Sette, otto mesi al massimo" rispose Ermal.

Effettivamente, Marco e Anna stavano insieme da poco eppure la loro storia andava così bene che Marco pensava al matrimonio.

La sua storia con Fabrizio invece in che direzione stava andando? Dopo un mese già sembravano avere dei problemi.

"Non sei contento?" chiese Fabrizio.

"Ma no, figurati. Certo che sono contento."

"E allora qual è il problema?"

Ermal sbuffò mentre si sfregava gli occhi con una mano, poi tornò a fissare Fabrizio e, il più tranquillamente possibile, cercò di spiegargli il problema.

"Ho pensato un po' a quello che mi hai detto l'altro giorno, a proposito di conoscere i tuoi figli. Ecco, magari potremmo aspettare ancora un po'? Non voglio che pensi che non mi va, anzi non vedo l'ora! Solo che mi sembra troppo presto."

Evitò di parlare di tutti i pensieri che si era fatto quando Marco aveva parlato di matrimonio. Era già difficile risolvere un problema alla volta. 

Fabrizio annuì e sorrise. "Non c'è fretta, Ermal. Ti ho detto che mi sarebbe piaciuto farteli conoscere, ma nessuno dice che dobbiamo farlo ora. Abbiamo tutto il tempo."

"Quindi non ce l'hai con me?"

"Per avermi detto che non ti senti pronto a incontrare i miei figli? Assolutamente no! Anzi, sono felice che tu me ne abbia parlato."

Ermal accennò un sorriso, sentendosi finalmente più tranquillo.

Almeno una questione era stata risolta.

Per tutto il resto avrebbero avuto tempo.

 

 

Un paio di settimane dopo, Ermal se ne stava comodamente seduto sul divano di Fabrizio, ignaro dell'uragano che li avrebbe colpiti da lì a poco.

Fabrizio stava suonando un pezzo con la chitarra, mentre Ermal lo ascoltava rapito, quando il suono fastidioso del campanello risuonò nell'appartamento.

"Aspetti qualcuno?" chiese Ermal curioso.

Fabrizio scosse la testa e andò ad aprire la porta, convinto che fosse semplicemente la vicina di casa che aveva bisogno di qualcosa o qualcuno dei suoi amici che era passato a trovarlo senza avvisare.

Quando aprì la porta e si ritrovò davanti Giada e i suoi figli, il suo cuore perse un battito.

Era felice di vedere i bambini, ovviamente, ma nella sua mente risuonava ancora la conversazione avvenuta con Ermal qualche settimana prima. Ed Ermal in quel momento si trovava nel suo salotto, a pochi passi dai suoi figli.

"Giada, che ci fai qui?"

"Scusami, so che non ti ho avvertito e so che questo weekend sei impegnato ma ho avuto un'emergenza al lavoro e devo assentarmi per un paio d'ore. Ti giuro che prima di cena torno a riprenderli" rispose Giada.

Fabrizio buttò un'occhiata verso il salotto, dove Ermal era ancora seduto sul divano e stava facendo scorrere lentamente le dita sulla sua chitarra.

"Giada, c'è Ermal..." iniziò Fabrizio, senza avere davvero bisogno di finire la frase.

Giada sapeva ogni cosa della loro storia, compresa la conversazione che avevano avuto a proposito dei bambini.

"Lo so e non hai idea di quanto mi senta in colpa in questo momento, ma non so che altro fare" disse Giada.

Fabrizio sospirò. In fondo, quelli erano pur sempre i suoi figli e sarebbero sempre stati al primo posto.

In quel momento avevano bisogno di lui e Fabrizio si convinse che Ermal avrebbe capito. E se per caso non lo avesse fatto... beh, sarebbe stato un problema ma se ne sarebbe preoccupato più tardi.

"D'accordo, oggi li tengo io" acconsentì Fabrizio.

I bambini, che avevano seguito la conversazione tra i genitori con scarso interesse, esultarono quando si resero conto che avrebbero passato il pomeriggio insieme al padre.

"Sei un tesoro" disse Giada. Poi si rivolse ai bambini e disse: "Mi raccomando, fate i bravi! Oggi più del solito."

"Perché più del solito?" chiese la piccola Anita, inclinando la testa di lato e guardando la madre curiosa.

"Perché oggi papà vi fa conoscere una persona importante" rispose Giada.

Libero fece una smorfia - che non sfuggì al padre - ma non disse nulla, mentre Anita sembrava estremamente curiosa.

Salutarono la madre e poi entrarono in casa, mentre Fabrizio si preparava a dover gestire una crisi di panico di Ermal, che era certo sarebbe scoppiata da lì a poco.

Camminò velocemente verso il salotto, mentre i bambini erano ancora impegnati a sfilarsi le giacche e a lasciarle nell'ingresso.

"Chi era?" chiese Ermal, alzando lo sguardo dalla chitarra appena lo vide rientrare nella stanza.

"Mi dispiace. Te lo giuro, non c'entro nulla ma non ho potuto evitarlo."

Ermal lo guardò con la fronte aggrottata, senza capire cosa stesse dicendo, ma non fece in tempo a rispondere perché due bambini - che fino a quel momento aveva visto solo in fotografia - entrarono nella stanza.

Ermal li fissò per un attimo, leggermente terrorizzato per essere giunto a quell'incontro che tanto temeva senza nemmeno essersene reso conto, senza nemmeno averlo organizzato.

La prima a parlare fu Anita che, con la semplicità tipica dei bambini, si sedette sul divano e disse: "Tu sei un amico di papà?"

Ermal annuì senza sapere cosa dire, ma la bambina sembrò sufficientemente soddisfatta perché sorrise e disse: "Allora ti va di essere anche amico mio?"

Ermal non poté non sorridere di fronte a quella richiesta. "Certo, mi piacerebbe molto."

"Va bene. Io mi chiamo Anita, comunque" rispose lei, afferrando il telecomando e accendendo il televisore.

"Io sono Ermal" rispose lui continuando a sorridere.

"È un nome strano, ma mi piace. Vuoi guardare i cartoni con me?"

Ermal sorrise di nuovo per la semplicità con cui Anita lo aveva accettato nella sua vita e annuì, ma appena un attimo dopo vide Libero sbuffare e sparire lungo il corridoio.

L'ansia si impossessò di nuovo di lui di fronte all'idea che forse il bambino non era disposto ad accettarlo come aveva fatto Anita.

Fabrizio scosse la testa e fece per seguire il figlio, ma Ermal si alzò dal divano e disse: "Lascia stare, vado io."

Se Libero aveva un problema con lui, era giusto che fosse lui a risolverlo.

Percorse il corridoio fino alla stanza che sapeva essere quella dei bambini - pur non essendoci mai entrato - e bussò sulla porta.

Sentì Libero borbottare qualcosa di vagamente simile a: "Avanti" così abbassò la maniglia e aprì la porta, entrando nella stanza.

Libero se ne stava sdraiato sul letto, con un broncio non indifferente stampato in faccia e sembrava non avere nessuna voglia di parlare, il che metteva in difficoltà Ermal che non aveva minimamente idea di come affrontare la situazione.

Ermal si guardò intorno per un attimo e, notando un poster di Totti e una maglietta autografata appesa alla parete, disse: "Ti piace Totti?"

Domanda stupida, era ovvio che gli piacesse, ma proprio non sapeva come fare a creare una connessione con quel bambino.

Libero annuì con un cenno della testa, senza aprire bocca.

"Piace anche a me" disse Ermal sedendosi sul bordo del letto, abbastanza distante da non toccare Libero ma allo stesso tempo sufficientemente vicino da fargli capire che voleva cercare di creare un legame con lui.

"Tifi per la Roma?" chiese Libero, improvvisamente interessato a ciò che Ermal aveva da dire.

Ermal sorrise e scosse la testa. "No, in realtà tifo per il Bari. Però Totti è un po' il capitano di tutti, no?"

Libero sorrise, ritenendosi abbastanza soddisfatto di quella risposta per dare un po' di fiducia all'uomo davanti a lui.

"Lo so che tu e papà non siete amici. Anita è piccola, non lo capisce. Ma io sì" disse ad un certo punto, attirando l'attenzione di Ermal.

"E questa cosa ti dà fastidio?" chiese Ermal.

Si sentiva il cuore in gola, consapevole che se i figli di Fabrizio non lo avessero accettato probabilmente la loro storia sarebbe finita.

Non avrebbe mai chiesto a Fabrizio di sacrificare la serenità dei suoi figli per lui.

Aveva conquistato Anita, ma se Libero non lo avesse accettato si sarebbe fatto da parte senza dire una parola. Per quanto fosse consapevole che avrebbe fatto un male cane, se ne sarebbe andato, avrebbe lasciato Fabrizio e avrebbe dimenticato tutto ciò che c'era stato tra loro.

Liberò sembrò pensarci un momento prima di rispondere, poi disse: "No. Se papà è contento, lo sono anch'io. Solo che a volte viene a trovarci a casa di mamma e guardiamo la televisione insieme come una vera famiglia e..."

"E hai paura che se sta con me non lo farà più" concluse Ermal.

Libero abbassò lo sguardo senza dire altro.

"Libero, io non ho intenzione di sostituirmi a tua madre. Mi piace stare con tuo padre, ma questo non vuol dire che lui non passerà più del tempo con te, con tua sorella o con la tua mamma. Siete importanti per lui, più importanti di quanto lo potrei mai essere io, quindi stare con me non cambierà le cose" disse Ermal cercando di rassicurarlo.

"Me lo prometti?"

Ermal lo fissò per un attimo, indeciso su come rispondere.

Lui non faceva promesse, non le aveva mai fatte. Sapeva quanto fossero fragili e ricordava tutte le promesse che gli erano state fatte da bambino e che poi non erano state mantenute. Ricordava tutte le volte in cui suo padre prometteva che non lo avrebbe più picchiato, e poi invece non manteneva la promessa.

Aveva perso fiducia nelle promesse da anni, ormai.

Ma di fronte all'espressione preoccupata di Libero, non poté fare a meno di annuire.

"Te lo prometto."

 

 

Giada tornò a riprendere i bambini un paio di ore dopo ed Ermal sapeva che a quel punto avrebbe dovuto conoscere anche lei.

Era nervoso, non poteva negarlo.

In fondo, lei non era solo l'ex fidanzata di Fabrizio ma era anche e soprattutto la madre dei suoi figli. Era la donna con cui Fabrizio aveva deciso di avere una famiglia.

Eppure, dopo aver superato i problemi con Libero, si sentiva molto più tranquillo di quanto avrebbe mai immaginato.

Rimase in disparte mentre entrava in casa, salutava Fabrizio e poi diceva ai bambini di prendere le loro cose. Poi lei puntò lo sguardo su di lui e a quel punto rimanere in disparte non era più un'opzione valida.

"Tu devi essere Ermal" disse lei avvicinandosi con un enorme sorriso sulle labbra.

Era bella. Ermal non aveva altre parole per descriverla.

Non faticava a credere che anni prima Fabrizio si fosse innamorato di lei.

"Sì, piacere" disse allungando una mano verso di lei, un po' incerto.

Lei la strinse continuando a sorridere. "Io sono Giada, piacere."

Poi si voltò verso Fabrizio e disse: "Allora, i bambini si sono comportati bene?"

Fabrizio si strinse nelle spalle. "Devi chiedere a Ermal, sono stati con lui tutto il tempo."

Giada si voltò verso Ermal sorpresa. Conosceva bene i suoi figli e sapeva quanto fossero diffidenti con gli estranei, soprattutto Libero.

"Ti hanno dato problemi?" chiese, ancora perplessa da ciò che aveva appena detto Fabrizio.

"No, per niente. Anzi, ci siamo divertiti. Vero?" disse Ermal rivolgendo l'attenzione ai bambini.

Anita annuì sorridendo, mentre Libero chiuse la mano a pugno e la fece scontrare con il pugno chiuso di Ermal, in una specie di gesto di saluto che sembrava appartenere solo a loro due.

Giada sorrise, poi si voltò verso Fabrizio e disse: "Non mi interessa cosa pensi del matrimonio. Devi sposarlo immediatamente! Guarda che tanto non lo trovi un altro che faccia colpo sui tuoi figli."

Ermal abbassò lo sguardo imbarazzato, mentre Fabrizio si voltava verso di lui e diceva: "Non ho nessuna intenzione di trovarne un altro."

Ed era la verità.

Si sentiva così bene con Ermal, così a suo agio che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per tenerlo al suo fianco il più a lungo possibile.

Lo osservò per un attimo mentre abbracciava i bambini e li salutava, promettendo a entrambi che si sarebbero rivisti presto e in quel momento Fabrizio ne fu certo: non avrebbe mai più amato nessuno tanto quanto amava Ermal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E alla fine Ermal ha conosciuto i bambini e pure Giada. E tutto è andato bene, anche se lui non era proprio convinto di volerli conoscere.  
> Però dai era abbastanza ovvio che sarebbe andata così :)  
> Intanto vi comunico che sto aggiornando velocissima perché ho finito di scrivere tutta la storia, mi manca solo l'epilogo. Quindi in pochi giorni giungeremo al termine di questa mini long!


	5. Capitolo Cinque

 

 

 

 

 

C'era stato un momento nella loro relazione, in cui Ermal aveva creduto che le cose avessero preso la direzione giusta.

Non semplicemente buona, ma proprio giusta. Quel tipo di direzione da cui non ci si sposta più, quel tipo di direzione verso cui si va quando è davvero tutto perfetto.

E quel momento era stato la settimana prima di Natale.

Le cose tra Ermal e Fabrizio procedevano bene.

Nonostante i numerosi impegni di entrambi, riuscivano sempre a trovare il modo di passare un po' di tempo insieme. Spesso c'erano anche i figli di Fabrizio, ed Ermal iniziava davvero a sentirsi parte della sua famiglia.

Avevano deciso di comune accordo di passare il Natale con i bambini e capodanno a Bari, con la famiglia di Ermal, ed entrambi erano felici di essere entrati così tanto l'uno nella vita dell'altro.

La settimana prima di Natale, Fabrizio aveva deciso di passarla a Milano da Ermal.

Avrebbero passato una serata in compagnia dei suoi amici - che intanto erano diventati anche amici di Fabrizio - e poi sarebbero partiti insieme per Roma.

Insomma, tutto sembrava essere perfetto. Ma quella sera un po' di più.

Avevano deciso di vedersi di lunedì sera - più che altro per fare un favore a Paolo, che così avrebbe sfruttato il giorno di chiusura del bar - a casa di Ermal.

Niente di troppo impegnativo: pizza, birra e un'occasione per vedersi e scambiarsi gli auguri prima di Natale.

Ma Ermal aveva capito che quella serata sarebbe stata strana nel momento esatto in cui era arrivato Marco.

Sembrava agitato e continuava a toccarsi i pantaloni in corrispondenza della tasca destra, come per assicurarsi che qualunque cosa avesse messo in tasca fosse ancora al suo posto.

Non era passato molto prima che Ermal lo trascinasse in cucina e gli chiedesse spiegazioni.

"Si può sapere che hai?"

Marco sospirò e si guardò intorno. Dopo essersi assicurato che nella stanza non ci fosse nessuno a parte loro, disse: "Voglio farlo stasera."

"Cosa, scusa?" chiese Ermal confuso.

"Voglio chiedere ad Anna di sposarmi."

Ermal aggrottò la fronte. Erano passati mesi da quando Marco aveva detto di voler fare la proposta ad Anna e dopo quella sera non aveva più toccato l'argomento, quindi Ermal non ci aveva più pensato. Anzi, si era addirittura convinto che l'amico avesse cambiato idea.

"Sei sicuro?" chiese Ermal.

Marco annuì. "Sì. Voglio chiederglielo prima della fine dell'anno e, con le feste di mezzo, questo è l'unico momento che mi rimane."

"Ok, se sei convinto hai tutto il mio supporto" disse Ermal sorridendo.

Era davvero così.

Marco c'era sempre stato per lui, e adesso era il momento di rendergli il favore.

"Credi che dirà di sì?" chiese Marco con un po' di preoccupazione nella voce.

"Ne sono certo" lo rassicurò Ermal.

E almeno su quello, Ermal ci aveva visto lungo perché meno di un'ora dopo Anna era in lacrime in mezzo al suo salotto mentre Marco - inginocchiato davanti a lei - le metteva un anello al dito.

Ermal era totalmente rapito dalla scena da non rendersi conto che Fabrizio lo stava fissando e si accorse di lui solo quando lo sentì prendergli la mano e chiedergli di seguirlo.

Entrarono in camera da letto, lasciandosi alle spalle le voci dei loro amici che si congratulavano con Anna e Marco, e prima che Ermal avesse il tempo di accendere la luce Fabrizio si avventò sulla sua bocca.

"Mi hai trascinato qui per pomiciare?" scherzò Ermal, staccandosi da lui.

Fabrizio sorrise, mentre finalmente gli permetteva di accendere la luce, e disse: "Scusa, non sono riuscito a trattenermi. Ma in realtà non è per questo che ti ho chiesto di venire qui."

"Ok, che succede?"

"Tu sai come la penso sul matrimonio. Sai che non ci credo, che sono sempre stato convinto che sia solo un pezzo di carta e che non serve firmare un foglio per far durare un amore in eterno."

Ermal lo guardò confuso, senza sapere dove volesse andare a parare con quella premessa.

"Però questa sera ho visto l'espressione di Anna quando Marco si è inginocchiato davanti a lei, e ho visto lo sguardo di Marco quando lei ha detto di sì. E non lo so cosa mi sia preso, ma voglio vedere quello sguardo nei tuoi occhi e voglio che tu lo veda nei miei. Questo non significa che mi voglio sposare in questo momento, anzi tutte quelle cose sul matrimonio continuo a pensarle. Ma penso anche che stare con te mi fa venire voglia di far durare questa cosa per sempre e quindi, se in futuro tu decidessi che vuoi sposarti, potrei prendere in considerazione l'idea di chiedertelo. Oppure di risponderti di sì, se me lo chiederai tu" disse Fabrizio.

Quando finì di parlare, Ermal aveva gli occhi lucidi e un nodo in gola che non riusciva a mandare giù.

Avrebbe voluto dirgli tante cose. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che lo amava, che nessuno aveva mai detto qualcosa di così bello per lui, che non gliene fregava niente del matrimonio, che l'unica cosa importante era stare insieme.

Avrebbe voluto dire tutte quelle cose, ma le parole non volevano uscire.

E alla fine, l'unica frase che venne fuori dalla sua bocca fu: "Mi ami così tanto?"

Fabrizio annuì ed Ermal non riuscì a fare altro se non baciarlo fino a togliergli il fiato.

 

 

Se c'è una cosa che tutti sanno ma a cui nessuno vuole credere, è che quando tutto va bene prima o poi succede qualcosa che scombina l'equilibrio.

È una verità universale. Ogni essere umano sa che è così, ogni essere umano l'ha provato sulla propria pelle almeno una volta. Eppure ogni essere umano si rifiuta di crederci.

Quando le cose vanno bene, è troppo doloroso pensare che prima o poi inizieranno ad andare male.

Però, insomma, c'è un motivo se qualcuno ha detto: " _Karma is a bitch._ "

Ermal lo sapeva.

Sapeva perfettamente che quando le cose andavano bene per troppo tempo, doveva necessariamente capitare qualcosa. Lo sapeva eppure cercava di non pensarci.

Fino a quel giorno.

Il fatto che Andrea avesse deciso di festeggiare il compleanno, aveva messo tutti di buon umore. Principalmente perché era una scusa per fare festa e non sentirsi in colpa per il mal di testa post-sbronza del giorno seguente.

In realtà, non avevano organizzato niente di troppo elaborato. Sarebbero andati a cena e poi a bere qualcosa. Magari in tarda serata sarebbero finiti a fare il karaoke ubriachi a casa di Andrea, rispolverando il vecchio _Canta Tu_ che il padrone di casa non ricordava nemmeno come fosse entrato in suo possesso.

Una serata semplice, insomma.

Motivo per cui Ermal proprio non riusciva a capire per quale motivo Fabrizio ci stesse mettendo tanto a prepararsi.

"Bizio, andiamo in pizzeria e poi in un pub. Infilati la prima maglietta che trovi" disse Ermal, stupendosi da solo per la situazione.

Di solito era lui quello che impiegava un'ora a decidere cosa indossare, non Fabrizio.

"Dai, non rompere. Sai che ci tengo a fare bella figura con i tuoi amici" urlò Fabrizio da dietro la porta chiusa della camera da letto.

Ermal sbuffò mentre si sedeva sul divano e controllava l'ora.

Non erano in ritardo, ma se Fabrizio non si fosse dato una mossa lo sarebbero stati da lì a poco.

Stava per dirgli per l'ennesima volta di muoversi, quando la sua attenzione venne catturata dal suono di una notifica proveniente dal cellulare di Fabrizio, che il più grande aveva abbandonato sul tavolo del soggiorno.

"Ti è arrivato un messaggio!" esclamò Ermal, alzando la voce in modo che Fabrizio lo sentisse.

Fabrizio si affacciò sul corridoio e disse: "Puoi controllare chi è? Anita ha l'influenza, magari è Giada che mi dà notizie su di lei."

Ermal si alzò dal divano sbuffando. "Va bene, ma tu intanto muoviti!"

Afferrò il cellulare di Fabrizio e sbloccò lo schermo, ma ciò che vide non era un messaggio.

Un logo giallo e blu non troppo familiare - ma abbastanza da ricordare che logo fosse - se ne stava piazzato a metà schermo con una notifica che recitava: "Abbiamo trovato un profilo con una compatibilità del 99%. Per visualizzarlo clicca su _continua_."

Era l'app con cui si erano conosciuti. Fabrizio non l'aveva cancellata, nonostante ormai stesse con lui da mesi.

Ermal appoggiò il cellulare sul tavolo e infilò le mani in tasca, sperando che così avrebbero smesso di tremare.

In un attimo gli passarono davanti agli occhi tutti i momenti trascorsi con Fabrizio.

Il giorno in cui si erano conosciuti, il loro primo bacio, la loro prima volta insieme, ogni risata, ogni abbraccio, e si domandò se tutto quello era vero, se era reale oppure se si era semplicemente immaginato tutto.

Forse la loro storia non era altro che un ripiego in attesa che arrivasse il 100%.

"Allora, è Giada?" chiese Fabrizio entrando in salotto.

Ermal si prese un momento per guardarlo prima che la bufera si abbattesse su di loro.

Era bello. Più del solito.

Il fatto che si fosse tirato a lucido solo per fare bella figura con i suoi amici andava totalmente in contrasto con il fatto che lui usasse ancora quella maledetta app di incontri, e questo non faceva altro che insinuare in Ermal il dubbio che ci fosse una spiegazione, che la situazione non fosse così drammatica come pensava.

Ma la razionalità in un momento come quello si era zittita completamente, lasciando Ermal solo con i suoi sentimenti, la sua delusione e la sua rabbia.

"No, non è Giada" rispose Ermal, la voce spezzata ridotta a un sussurro.

Fabrizio lo guardò sospettoso, rendendosi conto che qualcosa non andava. Quando sbloccò lo schermo del suo cellulare capì.

Sospirò mentre appoggiava di nuovo il cellulare sul tavolo, poi si voltò verso Ermal e disse: "Ermal, posso spiegare..."

"Davvero? Puoi spiegarmi per quale motivo non hai disinstallato quell'applicazione anche se esci con me da mesi?" sbottò Ermal.

"È quello che sto cercando di fare" rispose Fabrizio con calma.

Ma Ermal sembrava non volerlo nemmeno ascoltare.

"Cazzo, Fabrizio, io quella roba l'ho cancellata la sera che ti ho conosciuto!" disse Ermal, ignorando completamente il compagno che cercava di dare delle spiegazioni.

A quel punto Fabrizio, che fino a quel momento aveva cercato di mantenere la calma e di affrontare la situazione con tranquillità, alzò la voce e con lo stesso tono arrabbiato che aveva Ermal disse: "Vaffanculo, Ermal! Non venirmi a raccontare che l'hai cancellata per me, sappiamo entrambi che non è così. Io nemmeno ti piacevo la prima volta che mi hai visto! L'hai cancellata perché credevi fosse una cazzata. Non cercare di farmi credere che l'hai fatto perché pensavi di aver trovato l'anima gemella. Almeno a me non raccontarle queste cazzate!"

Ermal rimase in silenzio, colpito dalle parole di Fabrizio.

Era capitato altre volte di discutere, come in tutte le relazioni, ma Fabrizio aveva sempre mantenuto la calma. Quella era la prima volta che lo vedeva così arrabbiato.

Fabrizio sospirò cercando di recuperare un po' di calma, poi disse: "Mi sono dimenticato di avere quella maledetta app il giorno in cui ti ho conosciuto. Totalmente dimenticato, ecco perché non l'ho mai cancellata. Non perché mi servisse, ma perché mi ero dimenticato di averla. Non mi sono nemmeno più arrivate notifiche perché, cazzo, già un 98% è difficile da trovare, figurati una percentuale maggiore! E così, senza nemmeno più una notifica, non avevo davvero nulla che mi ricordasse dell'esistenza di questa roba sul mio cellulare."

"Ma ora c'è un 99%" disse Ermal abbassando lo sguardo.

Si sentiva insicuro. Lo era sempre stato accanto a Fabrizio.

Fin da subito lo aveva sempre visto troppo bello, troppo simpatico, troppo gentile per stare con uno come lui. Aveva sempre pensato che meritasse di meglio. Ma allo stesso tempo sapere che, almeno secondo uno stupido algoritmo di una stupida app, erano compatibili al 98% lo rassicurava.

Era una percentuale altissima, difficile da superare, e questo bastava a convincere Ermal che fossero destinati a stare insieme anche se lui si sentiva sempre un gradino più in basso.

Ma ora le sue convinzioni erano state spazzate via e l'insicurezza era tornata più forte di prima.

"E sticazzi, Ermal" replicò Fabrizio.

"Chiunque sia quella persona, ha più compatibilità con te di quanta ne ho io" disse ancora Ermal.

Fabrizio sbuffò, pronto a replicare di nuovo, ma prima che potesse dire qualcosa Ermal lo interruppe dicendo: "Credo che dovremmo prenderci una pausa."

"Non stai dicendo sul serio."

"Sì. Io... non lo so, ho bisogno di tempo."

"Tempo per cosa?" chiese Fabrizio spazientito.

"Per capire che cazzo ci fai con me."

Fabrizio lo guardò confuso. "Ermal..."

Ermal scosse la testa sollevando una mano, come a intimargli di stare zitto. "No, senti, io ora vado alla festa di Andrea. Quando torno a casa, vorrei evitare di trovarti qui."

"Mi stai lasciando?" chiese Fabrizio incredulo, ormai con gli occhi lucidi.

Ermal lo ignorò. Afferrò la giacca e uscì dall'appartamento ignorando Fabrizio che continuava a dirgli di fermarsi.

Fece le scale di corsa, salendo in macchina e mettendo in moto prima che Fabrizio potesse raggiungerlo.

Non voleva vederlo, non voleva parlargli.

Si sentiva arrabbiato, triste, insicuro, e tutte quelle emozioni lo stavano divorando vivo.

Una parte di lui continuava a dirgli di tornare indietro, di cercare di risolvere le cose, di chiedere a Fabrizio di dimenticare tutto ciò che aveva detto.

Ma la parte che gli diceva di allontanarsi era più forte e fu quella la parte che Ermal decise di ascoltare.

 

 

Appena imboccata l'autostrada, Fabrizio afferrò il cellulare che aveva lasciato sul cruscotto, cercò il numero di Ermal tra i preferiti e avviò la chiamata.

Il telefono era spento. Non che Fabrizio si aspettasse qualcosa di diverso.

Riattaccò prima che partisse la segreteria e aprì velocemente la sua conversazione su WhatsApp.

Sospirò e poi iniziò a registrare un messaggio vocale, l'ultimo disperato tentativo di rimettere a posto le cose.

"Ciao, Ermal. Senti, io sto tornando a Roma. Non avrei voluto, in realtà. Avrei preferito restare a casa tua, aspettarti, chiarire... Però ti conosco e so che stasera non avremmo risolto niente, avremmo solo rischiato di litigare ancora. Quindi ora torno a Roma e aspetto. Prenditi il tempo che ti serve, io non ho intenzione di metterti fretta. Voglio solo che tu sappia che ti amo e che in qualsiasi momento avrai voglia di farti sentire, io sarò pronto a parlare. E niente, credo di averti detto tutto. Quindi, ecco, chiamami quando vuoi."

Gettò un'occhiata veloce alla nota vocale appena inviata, rendendosi conto con sollievo che durava meno di un minuto. Ermal non aveva mai sopportato i messaggi vocali troppo lunghi e non poteva rischiare che non lo ascoltasse solo perché andava oltre la durata che per lui era accettabile.

In parte capiva per quale motivo Ermal si fosse arrabbiato tanto. Anche lui ci sarebbe rimasto male se avesse scoperto che il suo fidanzato aveva ancora quella stupida applicazione installata sul cellulare.

Ma quello che gli aveva detto era la verità

Aveva scaricato quell'app mesi prima di conoscere Ermal. L'aveva usata per un po', era uscito con qualcuno dei profili suggeriti, ma quando aveva visto il profilo di Ermal era cambiato tutto.

Si era preso una cotta istantanea per lui e aveva totalmente dimenticato di avere quell'app. L'aveva dimenticato perché non c'era più altro che avesse importanza, a parte Ermal e ciò che provava per lui.

E capiva anche che Ermal si fosse sentito spiazzato di fronte a una notifica che segnava una compatibilità più alta di quella che in teoria avevano loro. Lo capiva davvero perché Fabrizio credeva che fosse incredibile già il loro 98%, figurarsi una percentuale più alta.

Ma Ermal doveva capire che a Fabrizio non importava che ci fosse qualcuno con una percentuale più alta. Non se aveva già Ermal al suo fianco.

Avrebbe potuto trovare anche un 100%, ma non sarebbe stata la stessa cosa.

Ed era questo ciò che Fabrizio non capiva: come facesse Ermal, pur guardandolo negli occhi, a non capire quanto lo amasse. Come facesse a essere convinto che esistesse qualcuno di più adatto a lui.

Il telefono squillò all'improvviso e Fabrizio, sperando che fosse Ermal, rispose senza nemmeno controllare chi lo stesse chiamando.

"Pronto?"

"Fabrizio, sono Marco."

Fabrizio si rilassò contro il sedile, un po' deluso ma allo stesso tempo sollevato. Temeva che se Ermal lo avesse chiamato in quel momento avrebbero litigato di nuovo.

"Ciao" disse semplicemente.

"Che cazzo è successo con Ermal? È arrivato qui da solo, dice che vi siete lasciati" disse Marco.

Gli occhi di Fabrizio si riempirono di lacrime.

Quindi le cose stavano così. Per Ermal era davvero finita, se lo aveva detto ai suoi amici.

"Abbiamo litigato" rispose Fabrizio cercando di non piangere. L'ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno era piangere mentre stava al telefono con un amico di Ermal.

"Avete litigato così tanto da lasciarvi?"

"A quanto pare."

"Dove sei adesso?"

"Sto tornando a Roma. Ermal ha detto che aveva bisogno di tempo e io voglio solo che lui stia bene."

Marco non disse nulla.

Avrebbe voluto chiedergli di tornare indietro, di rimettere le cose a posto perché non sopportava di vedere il suo migliore amico ridotto in quel modo.

Ma sapeva anche quanto Ermal fosse testardo e, se diceva di avere bisogno di tempo, nessuno sarebbe riuscito a fargli cambiare idea.

"Marco, posso chiederti un favore?" disse a un certo punto Fabrizio.

"Certo."

"Potresti dire a Ermal di ascoltare il messaggio vocale che gli ho mandato? Non ho bisogno che mi risponda subito, voglio solo che senta quello che ho detto" disse Fabrizio.

"Va bene, glielo dico."

 

 

Quando Fabrizio arrivò a casa, ormai era notte fonda.

Si buttò sul letto senza nemmeno spogliarsi, tenendosi addosso i vestiti oltre che la tristezza che lo stava logorando.

Dopo la telefonata di Marco, il suo telefono non aveva più suonato - nemmeno per segnalare un messaggio - e Fabrizio era terrorizzato di aprire la conversazione di Ermal e scoprire se aveva ascoltato o no il messaggio.

Avrebbe fatto male in qualsiasi caso.

Se lo aveva ignorato, probabilmente avrebbe continuato a farlo.

Se lo aveva ascoltato e non aveva risposto, anche l'ultimo briciolo di speranza che Fabrizio aveva sarebbe andato in fumo.

Sospirò e si fece coraggio mentre apriva la chat.

Il messaggio era stato ascoltato, ma non c'era nessuna risposta.

E per quanto Fabrizio sperasse che fosse solo questione di tempo, che prima o poi Ermal avrebbe risposto o lo avrebbe chiamato, in fondo sapeva che non sarebbe stato così.

Quello sarebbe rimasto per mesi l'ultimo messaggio in quella conversazione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per favore, non picchiatemi.  
> Lo so che questo capitolo è di una tristezza inaudita, ma era necessario. Un po' di dramma ci vuole sempre, mica può sempre andare tutto bene ed era ovvio che prima o poi sarebbe successo qualche casino.  
> Ora non resta che vedere se il casino si risolverà o no.   
> Manca ancora un capitolo e poi l'epilogo, quindi staremo a vedere... :)


	6. Capitolo Sei

 

 

 

 

 

Nel momento esatto in cui Ermal aprì la portiera della macchina e venne investito dall'afa di metà luglio, ebbe l'impulso irrefrenabile di insultare Marco per aver deciso di sposarsi in piena estate.

Infilò due dita oltre il colletto della camicia, sperando che bastasse a farlo respirare, e si avviò verso il palazzo davanti a lui.

Suonò il campanello del piccolo appartamento al terzo piano e attese pazientemente che qualcuno aprisse, mentre sentiva chiaramente la voce di Anna dall'altro lato della porta lamentarsi perché i capelli non stavano come avrebbero dovuto.

"Ermal, ciao. Che ci fai qui?" chiese la madre di Anna appena aprì la porta.

Per un attimo Ermal vide passare un'ombra sul viso della donna, probabilmente convinta che la sua presenza significasse che qualcosa non andava.

Ermal sorrise. "Sono solo venuto a vedere come sta la sposa."

La donna si fece da parte per farlo passare e disse: "A parte una piccola crisi con l'acconciatura, sta bene. È in camera, vai pure."

Quando Ermal si affacciò nella stanza, Anna se ne stava seduta davanti a uno specchio, con una forcina tra le labbra e le dita immerse nei capelli.

"Tutto bene?"

Anna lo guardò attraverso lo specchio e scosse la testa, mentre si toglieva la forcina dalla bocca. "I capelli non stanno su."

"Posso?" chiese Ermal avvicinandosi a lei.

Anna si strinse nelle spalle. "Tanto non puoi fare peggio di quello che ho fatto io."

Ermal sorrise mentre recuperava una spazzola e qualche forcina, e iniziava a dedicarsi con attenzione ai capelli della ragazza.

"Come ti senti?" chiese senza distogliere lo sguardo da ciò che stava facendo.

Anna continuò a guardarlo attraverso lo specchio. "Nervosa. Ma non vedo l'ora di sposarlo. E Marco? L'hai già visto?"

Ermal scosse la testa. "Non ancora. Vado da lui tra poco."

Anna rimase in silenzio. Osservò Ermal intrecciarle i capelli con attenzione e poi infilarle qualche forcina nei punti giusti per tenere la treccia raccolta sulla testa.

"Che ne dici?" chiese lui dopo aver finito.

"Dove hai imparato?"

"Facevo le trecce a mia sorella, quando era piccola" rispose Ermal sorridendo.

Anna osservò sorridendo il risultato finale, poi si voltò verso di lui e lo ringraziò.

Ermal era un amico prezioso, uno di quelli che si incontrano raramente nella vita. Questo, Anna lo aveva capito subito. Ma quella mattina, quando aveva deciso di perdere tempo per andare da lei ad assicurarsi che stesse bene, piuttosto che stare con Marco - del quale, tra l'altro, era anche testimone di nozze - ne ebbe la conferma.

"E tu come stai?" chiese Anna.

Ermal sospirò. Sapeva benissimo cosa si nascondeva dietro quella domanda.

Erano passati più di tre mesi da quando lui e Fabrizio si erano lasciati. Da quel momento, Ermal aveva evitato di affrontare l'argomento con tutti - al punto che nessuno dei suoi amici sapeva davvero per quale motivo si fossero lasciati - e nessuno si era più permesso di chiedergli come si sentisse, consapevoli che Ermal non potesse stare bene se Fabrizio non era con lui.

"Me la cavo" rispose Ermal.

"L'hai più sentito?" chiese Anna, senza che ci fosse bisogno di specificare di chi stesse parlando.

Ermal scosse la testa. "Dopo quel messaggio vocale la sera della festa di Andrea, no. Mi ha chiamato Roberto, uno dei suoi amici, qualche settimana dopo la nostra rottura. Mi ha detto che Fabrizio stava male, che dovevo fare qualcosa. A parte quello, non ho più avuto sue notizie."

"Ma tu lo ami ancora?"

"Certo che lo amo" rispose Ermal senza esitazione.

"E allora perché?" chiese Anna. In quel _perché_ c'erano nascoste mille domande che nessuno aveva mai avuto il coraggio di fare ad Ermal.

Perché vi siete lasciati?

Perché non l'hai più cercato?

Perché non hai risposto al suo messaggio?

Perché non ti sei ripreso l'uomo che ami?

Ermal abbassò lo sguardo, cercando di sfuggire a quello indagatore di Anna. Ma non poteva scappare per sempre, così si costrinse a dire la verità.

"All'inizio ero arrabbiato con lui. Sapere che non aveva cancellato quell'app anche se stavamo insieme da tempo, mi ha ferito. Mi ha fatto sentire come se fossi un ripiego in attesa che arrivasse qualcuno più bello, o più simpatico, o più interessante di me."

"Ma lui ti ha dato una spiegazione?" chiese Anna.

"Ha detto che si era addirittura dimenticato di averla" rispose Ermal.

Anna non faticò a crederci.

Aveva visto il modo in cui Fabrizio guardava Ermal, il modo in cui gli sorrideva, il modo in cui gli parlava. Lo amava così tanto che ciò che c'era tra loro non era solo un sentimento. Era diventato qualcosa di tangibile, qualcosa che non si poteva non vedere.

"E tu non gli credi?" chiese Anna, non riuscendo a capire quale fosse il problema.

Ermal sospirò. "Certo che gli credo."

"E allora qual è il problema?"

"Novantotto percento" rispose semplicemente Ermal.

Anna aggrottò la fronte e lo guardò perplessa, aspettando che Ermal si spiegasse meglio.

"È la percentuale di compatibilità che abbiamo su quell'applicazione. È altissima, ma esistono dei novantanove e dei cento. La sera che ci siamo lasciati, gli era arrivata una notifica di qualcuno che aveva il 99% di compatibilità."

Anna rimase un momento in silenzio, raccogliendo le idee. Poi lo guardò e disse: "Quindi tu mi stai dicendo che il motivo per cui non ti sei ripreso l'uomo di cui sei innamorato, è che credi che potrebbe avere di meglio?"

Ermal annuì. Faceva male ammetterlo, ma era così. Si sentiva come se non fosse abbastanza per lui.

"Sai quel era la percentuale di compatibilità tra me e Marco?"

Ermal scosse la testa. In effetti, Marco non glielo aveva mai detto.

Anna sorrise. "Settantasei. Durante i primi tempi, io avevo ancora l'app installata. Non so perché non l'avessi cancellata in realtà, forse prima di farlo volevo solo essere sicura di trovarmi bene con Marco. Comunque sia, un giorno mi è arrivata una notifica: compatibilità 89%."

"Ma non ci sei mai uscita con questo 89%."

"No. E sai perché? Perché non era Marco. Non mi interessava che fosse più compatibile con me. Non era lui e quello era un motivo sufficiente per non uscirci. L'app ti dà una mano, ma non è tutto e questo tu dovresti saperlo bene visto che nemmeno volevi installarla quando Marco te l'ha consigliato. Fabrizio ti ama e io sono sicura che se anche si trovasse davanti una persona compatibile con lui al 100%, non la degnerebbe di uno sguardo."

In fondo Ermal sapeva che Anna aveva ragione.

Eppure non riusciva a scrollarsi di dosso la sensazione che non sarebbe mai stato abbastanza per Fabrizio, che meritava qualcuno migliore di lui.

 

 

Ermal conosceva Marco da tanti anni.

Lo aveva visto felice tante volte e per tanti motivi diversi, ma mai felice come quel giorno mentre davanti alla chiesa stringeva tra le braccia quella che era ormai diventata sua moglie.

Sorrise di riflesso, sentendo la felicità del suo amico un po' anche sua.

Anche se in realtà, lui felice non lo era da mesi.

Ricordava ancora con estrema chiarezza quella sera in cui Fabrizio gli aveva detto che magari un giorno si sarebbero sposati anche loro. E in quella calda giornata di luglio, mentre tutti festeggiavano, Ermal non poté fare a meno di pensare che ora che aveva perso Fabrizio probabilmente per lui quel giorno non sarebbe arrivato mai.

Anzi, non solo probabilmente. Certamente.

Perché Ermal era certo che al suo fianco non avrebbe voluto nessuno, se non Fabrizio.

Si voltò leggermente verso destra - cercando di distogliere lo sguardo dagli sposi per evitare di scoppiare in un pianto disperato - e fu in quel momento che lo vide.

Fabrizio - bello come sempre, con addosso un paio di jeans scuri, una maglietta nera e una giacca dello stesso colore con le maniche tirare su fino ai gomiti - se ne stava un po' in disparte, lontano dalla folla, ma abbastanza vicino perché Ermal fosse sicuro che fosse proprio lui.

Lo stava fissando - anche se indossava un paio di occhiali scuri, Ermal riusciva a vedere i suoi occhi attraverso le lenti - ma sembrava non avere il coraggio di avvicinarsi.

"Che ci fa qui?" chiese Andrea, seguendo lo sguardo di Ermal e notando la presenza di Fabrizio.

"Non ne ho idea. Marco mi aveva detto che non sarebbe venuto" rispose Ermal senza spostare lo sguardo.

Temeva che se avesse anche solo sbattuto le palpebre, Fabrizio sarebbe svanito nel nulla.

"Io credo sia qui per te. Continua a fissarti" disse Andrea.

"Non saprei nemmeno cosa dirgli" disse Ermal. E in effetti era la verità.

Erano successe troppe cose, e allo stesso tempo non era successo niente.

Si erano lasciati, ma senza lasciarsi davvero perché nessuno dei due aveva smesso di pensare all'altro.

E nella mente di Ermal risuonavano ancora le parole dell'ultimo messaggio vocale di Fabrizio, quelle parole che aveva sentito fino a impararle a memoria, che aveva ascoltato ogni volta che gli sembrava che la mancanza di Fabrizio fosse insopportabile.

"Non avete mai avuto bisogno di molte parole per capirvi" gli fece notare Andrea, ed Ermal dovette riconoscere che aveva ragione.

Prese un respiro profondo e, con un coraggio che nemmeno sapeva di avere, raggiunse lentamente Fabrizio.

L'altro rimase immobile fino a quando Ermal fu a pochi passi da lui, poi sorrise.

"Ciao" mormorò sfilandosi gli occhiali da sole.

"Ciao" rispose Ermal.

"Come stai?" chiese Fabrizio, e guardandolo negli occhi Ermal capì che gli interessava davvero.

Capì che nonostante tutto il male che gli aveva fatto, nonostante l'avesse ignorato per tre mesi e Fabrizio avesse tutto il diritto di odiarlo, in realtà era davvero interessato a sapere come stava.

"Abbastanza bene. Tu?"

"Anch'io."

Rimasero in silenzio per un attimo, mentre le persone poco distanti da loro esplodevano nell'ennesimo applauso rivolto agli sposi.

Poi Fabrizio si fece coraggio e disse: "Io volevo solo dirti che ti sto ancora aspettando. Che ti aspetterò sempre. So che probabilmente tu sei andato avanti, ma se mai deciderai di tornare da me io sarò lì ad aspettarti. Non mi interessa se esistono persone con cui ho il 99% o il 100% di compatibilità. Io voglio te e basta. Volevo che lo sapessi."

Ermal rimase immobile e in silenzio, spiazzato dalle parole di Fabrizio, mentre il più grande abbassava lo sguardo consapevole che non avrebbe ottenuto una risposta.

Non che ne aspettasse una, in realtà. Fabrizio davvero voleva solo che Ermal sapesse che, nonostante tutto, l'avrebbe sempre aspettato, l'avrebbe sempre amato.

"Beh, detto questo allora me ne vado. Saluta Marco e Anna da parte mia" disse prima di voltarsi.

"Non resti per il ricevimento?" chiese Ermal sentendo all'improvviso il bisogno di non lasciarlo andare, quello stesso bisogno che aveva sentito quella volta in cui si erano incontrati a Roma. Quando era iniziato tutto.

Fabrizio scosse la testa. "Sono venuto solo per parlare con te. Sapevo che non avresti mai risposto ai miei messaggi o alle mie chiamate. Parlarti di persona era l'unico modo."

Ermal abbassò lo sguardo, incapace di sostenere ancora quello ferito di Fabrizio. Sapeva che quella frase era un velato - ma nemmeno troppo - riferimento al messaggio vocale che Fabrizio gli aveva mandato mesi prima e a cui lui non aveva mai risposto.

Aveva provato a mettersi nei suoi panni ed era giunto alla conclusione che, dopo essere stato snobbato in quel modo, non avrebbe nemmeno più tentato di ricucire il rapporto.

Invece Fabrizio era lì davanti a lui, gli aveva detto che era lì solo per lui nonostante tutto.

"Allora, io vado" disse Fabrizio. Poi, prima che Ermal potesse dire qualcosa, si allontanò.

Ermal rimase a guardarlo mentre si allontanava, senza avere la forza di muovere un solo muscolo.

Avrebbe voluto seguirlo, dirgli che lo amava ancora e che gli dispiaceva per come erano andate le cose. E allo stesso tempo - a maggior ragione dopo il discorso di Fabrizio - continuava ad essere convinto che meritasse di meglio.

Qualche attimo dopo, Marco - che era riuscito ad allontanarsi per un momento da amici e parenti - lo raggiunse.

Ermal non si era mosso. Era rimasto lì a fissare il vuoto davanti a sé.

"Che ci fai ancora qui?"

Ermal si voltò verso di lui. "Eh?"

"Dovresti seguirlo."

"Marco..." cercò di interromperlo Ermal.

L'altro scosse la testa, come se non volesse stare a sentirlo. "No, ascolta. Mi ha chiamato due settimane fa dicendo che ovviamente non sarebbe venuto al matrimonio. Capisci? Due settimane fa. Per avvertirmi ha aspettato fino a quando è stato sicuro che tu non lo avresti più cercato. E anche in quel momento si capiva dalla sua voce che non era del tutto certo della sua decisione. Poi mi ha chiamato di nuovo ieri mattina."

"Cosa voleva?" chiese Ermal curioso.

"L'indirizzo della chiesa. Gli ho chiesto se avesse cambiato idea, se avesse deciso di venire comunque, e lui mi ha detto di no. Mi ha detto che non era dell'umore per partecipare a un matrimonio, ma che aveva bisogno di parlare con te e questo era l'unico posto in cui era certo di trovarti" spiegò Marco.

Ermal spostò lo sguardo tornando a fissare il punto in cui fino a poco prima c'era Fabrizio.

Si sentiva di fronte a un bivio e non aveva la minima idea di cosa fare.

"Dammi il tuo cellulare" disse Marco a un certo punto.

Ermal lo guardò senza capire per quale motivo Marco volesse il suo telefono, ma glielo passò comunque senza replicare.

Vide Marco impostare velocemente un percorso sul navigatore e poi ridargli il telefono e, vedendo il suo sguardo perplesso, disse: "È il percorso più breve per arrivare all'albergo in cui sta Fabrizio."

Ermal sbuffò.

"Ermal, ha attraversato mezza Italia per vederti. Se non vai da lui, giuro che ti ci mando io a calci" disse ancora Marco.

E a quel punto Ermal si accorse che, pur essendo fermo davanti a un bivio, non era poi così difficile scegliere una strada se qualcuno ti sprona a fare la scelta giusta.

 

 

Aveva guidato a una velocità ben superiore al limite consentito ed era certo di essere passato con il rosso ad almeno un paio di semafori, ma in quel momento non gli importava.

Quando arrivò davanti all'albergo in cui alloggiava Fabrizio, ormai era un bagno di sudore ed era certo che la causa non fosse il caldo. Non solo, almeno.

Abbandonò la giacca sul sedile del passeggero e scese velocemente dalla macchina, mentre sbottonava il colletto della camicia.

Aveva la sensazione di non riuscire a respirare e che i suoi polmoni sarebbero collassati da lì a poco.

Prese il cellulare e aprì la conversazione con Fabrizio per avvertirlo che si trovava lì.

Sarebbe stato molto più teatrale fargli una sorpresa presentandosi davanti alla porta della sua stanza, ma non aveva idea di quale fosse e sapeva che alla reception non gli avrebbero dato informazioni.

Digitò velocemente il messaggio - un banalissimo: "Sono davanti al tuo albergo, ti devo parlare. Qual è la tua stanza?" - e lo inviò prima di avere il tempo di pentirsene.

La risposta di Fabrizio - il numero della sua stanza seguito da un cuore - non si fece attendere e fece sorridere Ermal. Era assurdo come un semplice messaggio da parte sua bastasse a farlo sentire meglio.

Entrò nell'edificio e camminò lentamente verso il bancone della reception, cercando di darsi un contegno.

La ragazza dietro il bancone gli sorrise vedendolo entrare e disse: "Salve. Posso esserle utile?"

"Sono qui per vedere una persona. Stanza 204, mi ha detto che potevo salire" rispose Ermal sventolando il cellulare con ancora la conversazione aperta.

La ragazza lo guardò per un attimo, indecisa. In realtà non era autorizzata a far salire nelle camere qualcuno che non fosse ospite dell'albergo.

Nonostante ciò, dopo qualche secondo si decise ad annuire e ad indicare ad Ermal il corridoio che conduceva alle camere.

Ermal le sorrise riconoscente e si avviò verso la stanza di Fabrizio.

Le mani gli tremavano e la salivazione era completamente azzerata. Non aveva la minima idea di come avrebbe fatto a parlargli.

Quando arrivò davanti alla porta della stanza 204, Fabrizio era già lì ad aspettarlo.

Era appoggiato allo stipite della porta, con un leggero sorriso sulle labbra. Addosso aveva ancora i jeans e la maglietta che aveva indossato qualche ora prima, ma la giacca era sparita. Comprensibile, visto il caldo.

"Ciao" mormorò Ermal quando gli fu davanti.

Il sorriso di Fabrizio si allargò. "Ciao. Vieni, entra."

Appena Ermal sentì Fabrizio chiudere la porta dietro di loro, si costrinse a voltarsi verso di lui e a parlare con il cuore in mano. Quasi letteralmente, perché davvero se lo sarebbe strappato dal petto il cuore se solo fosse stato certo che sarebbe servito a qualcosa.

Sapeva che Fabrizio lo amava ancora, che era pronto ad accoglierlo di nuovo nella sua vita, ma sapeva anche che quella sensazione di inadeguatezza non sarebbe mai sparita. Avrebbe sempre avuto la sensazione di non essere abbastanza per lui ed era certo che quell'insicurezza avrebbe continuato a causare problemi.

E Fabrizio sarebbe stato pronto ad affrontarli?

Ermal credeva di sì, ma non poteva esserne certo.

"Tu hai una vaga idea di quanto sei straordinario?" chiese Ermal, senza aspettarsi davvero una risposta.

Fabrizio aggrottò la fronte chiedendosi dove volesse arrivare.

"Forse non te ne rendi conto, ma è così. E io mi sento sempre un gradino più in basso di te."

"Ermal..." cercò di interromperlo Fabrizio.

"No, fammi finire. So che tu dici che non ti interessano le altre persone, che vuoi stare con me e basta. Ma una parte di me penserà sempre che meriti di meglio e questo ci farà litigare, perché io mi farò dei complessi che tu reputerai inutili e finiremo per discutere. E sono sicuro che succederà spesso perché io ho un carattere di merda" disse Ermal.

Poi, dopo aver preso un respiro profondo, aggiunse: "Tu sei pronto a sopportare tutto questo? Perché se davvero sei convinto di voler stare con me, è questo che avrai. Giorni buoni in cui tutto andrà bene, ma anche giornate storte in cui mi farò mille paranoie perché inizierò a chiedermi che ci fai con me quando potresti avere chiunque altro."

Fabrizio si avvicinò a lui e gli prese il viso tra le mani.

Ermal sospirò sentendo le mani di Fabrizio sulla sua pelle. Aveva quasi dimenticato quella sensazione.

"In tutte le relazioni ci sono giornate buone e giornate storte, Ermal. Magari litigheremo, avremo voglia di insultarci fino a restare senza voce, ma sono sicuro che risolveremo tutto" disse Fabrizio.

Ermal sorrise. "Vedi? L'ho detto che sei straordinario."

Fabrizio gli lasciò giusto il tempo di finire la frase e poi lo attirò a sé, premendo le labbra sulle sue.

Avevano ancora cose da chiarire, cose di cui parlare. Ma in quel momento, Fabrizio voleva semplicemente avere di nuovo Ermal tra le sue braccia.

Ermal gemette contro le sue labbra, mentre sentiva le mani di Fabrizio scivolare dalle sue guance fino al petto e sbottonargli rapidamente la camicia bianca che indossava.

Le dita di Fabrizio si infilarono oltre il tessuto, scorrendo sulla pelle sudata di Ermal e tracciando una linea immaginaria fino al bordo dei pantaloni eleganti.

Ermal si allontanò da lui, cercando di riprendere fiato e lasciando che l'ennesimo gemito uscisse dalle sue labbra sentendo le dita di Fabrizio su di sé.

"Mi sei mancato tanto" sussurrò Fabrizio, prima di posare le labbra sul collo di Ermal.

Ermal inclinò la testa di lato, lasciando che Fabrizio lo baciasse e marchiasse ogni centimetro della sua pelle.

"Mi è mancato tutto di te" disse ancora Fabrizio, mentre infilava le mani sotto la camicia aperta di Ermal e gliela sfilava lentamente.

"Anche tu mi sei mancato" mormorò Ermal, infilando le dita nei passanti dei jeans di Fabrizio e attirandolo verso di sé con lo scopo di fargli sentire quanto lo desiderasse, quanto fosse già pronto per lui.

Fabrizio gemette sentendo l'erezione di Ermal - ancora chiusa nei pantaloni eleganti che aveva indossato per il matrimonio - premere sulla sua coscia.

Di certo, lui non era messo tanto meglio. Anzi, sentiva il bisogno di toccare ogni centimetro della pelle di Ermal senza che ci fossero barriere in mezzo.

Ermal doveva essere della stessa idea perché fece scivolare le mani sotto la maglietta di Fabrizio, tirandola verso l'alto e sfilandogliela.

La stessa sorte toccò poco dopo ai jeans di Fabrizio e ai pantaloni di Ermal, che finirono sul pavimento della camera insieme al resto dei vestiti.

C'era incertezza nei loro movimenti, come se quei tre mesi di lontananza avessero cambiato qualcosa tra loro al punto da non conoscere più il corpo dell'altro. Ma c'era anche voglia di riscoprirsi, di ricordarsi cosa piacesse all'altro, come gli piacesse essere toccato.

Fabrizio infilò una mano oltre il tessuto dei boxer di Ermal, toccando la sua erezione, mentre Ermal gli stringeva con forza i fianchi.

Si lasciò scappare un gemito più forte degli altri quando sentì il pollice di Fabrizio scorrere sulla punta già umida.

"Allora ti piace ancora quando ti tocco così" sussurrò Fabrizio, appoggiando le labbra sul suo collo e lasciandogli subito dopo un vistoso succhiotto.

Ermal mosse la testa in un debole segno di assenso, mentre infilava le mani oltre l'estatico dei boxer di Fabrizio e li spingeva verso il basso.

Fabrizio smise di toccarlo per un attimo, giusto il tempo di abbassargli i boxer e di guardarlo per un attimo.

Quante volte in quei mesi di lontananza aveva immaginato di riavere Ermal tra le sue braccia, di fare l'amore con lui. E ora che lui era lì sembrava quasi impossibile.

Riacquistando un minimo di lucidità, Ermal spinse Fabrizio verso il letto.

Al contatto della sua schiena con le lenzuola fresche, Fabrizio sospirò e chiuse gli occhi, godendosi quei leggeri brividi dati dal contrasto tra la sua pelle bollente e le lenzuola che miracolosamente non sembravano subire gli effetti del caldo.

Pochi secondi dopo, però, spalancò gli occhi sorpreso sentendo la sua erezione avvolta dalla bocca del suo fidanzato.

Puntò lo sguardo verso il basso e rischiò di venire all'istante vedendo Ermal che faceva scorrere le labbra su di lui, succhiando e stimolando la punta con la lingua, senza mai spostare lo sguardo dai suoi occhi.

"Mi farai morire" disse Fabrizio, chiudendo di nuovo gli occhi e affondando la testa tra i cuscini.

"Allora ti piace ancora quando ti tocco così" replicò Ermal, prendendolo un po' in giro con la stessa frase che aveva usato Fabrizio poco prima.

Fabrizio evitò di correggerlo sul fatto che in realtà non lo stesse esattamente toccando e disse: "C'è un'altra cosa che mi piace ancora."

Ermal sorrise maliziosamente. "Cosa?"

"Credo che tu lo sappia."

Ermal continuò a sorridere mentre gli accarezzava lentamente l'interno coscia, fino ad arrivare a sfiorare la sua erezione ancora pulsante e poi stimolando con un dito la sua apertura. "Forse."

Fabrizio si morse il labbro inferiore nel tentativo di trattenere un gemito quando sentì il dito di Ermal scivolare dentro di lui.

Il sorrisetto malizioso di poco prima sparì dalle sue labbra rendendosi conto di quanta poca resistenza avesse trovato. La paura che Fabrizio potesse essere stato con qualcun altro lo paralizzò all'istante.

"Ermal" lo richiamò Fabrizio rendendosi conto del suo improvviso cambiamento di espressione.

Ermal sollevò lo sguardo su di lui, senza preoccuparsi di nascondere gli occhi che stavano diventando lucidi.

Sapeva di non avere nemmeno il diritto di rimanerci male, in fondo era stato lui a lasciarlo e Fabrizio avrebbe avuto il diritto di fare ciò che voleva in quei mesi di lontananza. Ma non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi ferito.

"Sei stato con qualcuno?" chiese con un filo di voce, allontanandosi lentamente da lui.

Fabrizio sbarrò gli occhi. "Cosa? No, certo che no! Perché dici una cosa del genere?"

Ermal abbassò lo sguardo e, senza bisogno che aggiungesse altro, Fabrizio capì per quale motivo gli avesse fatto quella domanda.

Si coprì la faccia per un attimo, colto da un improvviso imbarazzo che di solito non gli apparteneva, e poi disse: "No, Ermal. Non sono stato con nessuno, te lo posso giurare. Solo che a volte la tua mancanza era davvero... era davvero troppo da sopportare."

"Quindi... Oh, ok" disse semplicemente Ermal arrossendo vistosamente.

"Quindi se con _qualcuno_ intendi me stesso, allora sì. Altrimenti no, non avrei mai potuto stare con qualcuno che non fossi tu" disse Fabrizio.

Ermal annuì, quasi come a voler dire che aveva capito, ma tenne lo sguardo basso. Si sentiva tremendamente stupido per aver pensato una cosa del genere, e si odiava anche un po' per aver interrotto tutto sul più bello solo per le sue paranoie.

"Ehi, c'è un lato positivo" disse Fabrizio richiamando la sua attenzione.

"Cioè?"

"Non abbiamo bisogno del lubrificante" scherzò Fabrizio.

Ermal sorrise, mentre Fabrizio si metteva seduto ritrovandosi un po' più vicino a lui.

Gli posò una mano sulla nuca e lo attirò a sé. Gli baciò il collo, sentendolo finalmente rilassarsi sotto le sue labbra.

Continuò a baciarlo lentamente, mentre la mano scivolava dalla nuca lungo il corpo di Ermal fino ad arrivare a prendere la sua mano e portarla tra le proprie gambe.

Ermal sembrava non essersi nemmeno reso conto dei suoi movimenti. Se ne stava semplicemente con gli occhi chiusi e la testa abbandonata di lato, mentre le labbra di Fabrizio gli marchiavano il collo.

"Ermal."

"Eh?"

Fabrizio sorrise sentendolo così arrendevole tra le sue braccia.

"Ho bisogno che riprendi da dove ti sei fermato un attimo fa" disse Fabrizio, lasciando la mano di Ermal.

Il più giovane annuì e, ancora inebriato dalle attenzioni di poco prima, tornò a dedicarsi all'apertura di Fabrizio.

Lo stimolò con le dita fino a quando, con sguardo supplicante, Fabrizio iniziò a chiedere di più ed Ermal non poté fare altro che accontentarlo.

Si posizionò meglio tra le sue gambe e lo penetrò con una spinta decisa che per un attimo spezzò il fiato a entrambi.

Fare di nuovo l'amore dopo mesi di lontananza, fece sentire entrambi di nuovo vivi. Era come se fino a quel momento avessero vissuto dentro una bolla, e poi improvvisamente la bolla fosse scoppiata permettendo a entrambi di sentire di nuovo chiaramente tutto ciò che avevano intorno.

Le spinte di Ermal si fecero sempre più decise, guidate dagli ordini di Fabrizio che gli chiedeva di andare più veloce.

Ermal portò una mano sull'erezione di Fabrizio e iniziò a muoverla velocemente, al ritmo delle sue stesse spinte, fino a quando sentì il compagno tendersi sotto di lui e svuotarsi nella sua mano.

L'espressione sul volto di Fabrizio fu sufficiente affinché anche Ermal venisse dentro di lui pochi attimi dopo.

Dopo qualche minuto, quando entrambi erano finalmente riusciti a riprendere fiato, Fabrizio si voltò verso Ermal e rimase a fissarlo per qualche secondo.

Era così bello averlo finalmente accanto a lui.

"Ti stai perdendo il matrimonio" constatò Fabrizio.

Ermal sorrise. "Marco capirà."

Fabrizio annuì. Sì, Marco avrebbe capito.

L'unica cosa che contava in quel momento era che finalmente Ermal era di nuovo accanto a lui.

E finalmente erano di nuovo felici.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ora che vi ho dato una gioia mi amate di nuovo? Sì, vero?  
> Amici miei, siamo giunti praticamente alla fine. Manca l'epilogo, che visto che non è molto lungo penso riuscirò a pubblicarlo entro questa sera.  
> E non credo ci sia molto altro da dire. Lascio tutte le mie considerazioni all'epilogo :)


	7. Epilogo

 

 

 

 

 

Il sole filtrava dalla finestra, illuminando la stanza e infrangendosi proprio sul viso di Ermal, che non aveva potuto fare a meno di aprire gli occhi e sbuffare. Adorava il sole, ma non quando era la causa del suo risveglio. Soprattutto se succedeva di domenica mattina, dopo che la sera precedente aveva bevuto un po' troppo ed era andato a dormire tardi.

Si voltò dall'altro lato con l'intenzione di riprendere a dormire, quando sorprese Fabrizio già sveglio e intento a fissarlo.

"Buongiorno" mormorò Ermal, mentre un sorriso prendeva il posto del broncio scocciato di poco prima.

"Buongiorno" rispose Fabrizio.

"Come mai già sveglio?"

"Ieri sera abbiamo dimenticato di chiudere le persiane" rispose Fabrizio, ed Ermal intuì che anche lui era stato svegliato da quel raggio di sole che si era insinuato nella stanza.

"Avevamo altro da fare" disse Ermal sorridendo al ricordo di ciò che era successo qualche ora prima.

Avevano iniziato a baciarsi appena entrati in casa. Quando erano arrivati in camera si erano spogliati in fretta, abbandonando qualsiasi cosa avessero addosso sul pavimento.

Le persiane erano state l'ultimo dei loro problemi.

Fabrizio sorrise portandosi una mano davanti agli occhi, nel tentativo di ripararsi dal sole.

Ermal rimase un momento a fissarlo, ancora incredulo che tra tutte le persone al mondo Fabrizio avesse scelto proprio lui. Che nonostante avesse la certezza che da qualche parte c'erano persone che erano un novantanove o un cento percento, lui si fosse accontentato di un novantotto.

Non riusciva a capire come fosse possibile, cosa avesse fatto per meritarsi il suo amore.

"Sai, ho fatto un sogno strano questa notte" disse a un certo punto.

Fabrizio spostò la mano dagli occhi per guardarlo. "Ah, sì? Che hai sognato?"

Ermal sorrise allungando la mano tra le lenzuola e afferrando la mano di Fabrizio. Intrecciò le dita con le sue, poi disse: "Ho sognato che ti sposavo."

"Eh, sì. Proprio strano questo sogno" disse Fabrizio sorridendo, mentre sollevava la mano di Ermal stretta nella sua e puntava lo sguardo sul cerchietto d'oro al suo anulare sinistro.

Sentì gli occhi inumidirsi ripensando a quando, il giorno prima, gli aveva infilato quell'anello al dito durante una breve cerimonia insieme ai parenti e agli amici più stretti.

"L'avresti mai detto?" chiese Ermal.

Fabrizio gli lasciò un bacio sulla mano, poi disse: "Cosa?"

"Che alla fine ci saremmo sposati."

"Te lo ricordi cosa ti ho detto quella sera, quando Marco ha fatto la proposta ad Anna?"

Ermal annuì. Era passato qualche anno, ma lo ricordava perfettamente.

"Non ho mai smesso di pensare che avrei voluto che fossimo felici tanto quanto lo erano loro quella sera" disse Fabrizio, confermando che da quel momento non aveva mai smesso di pensare che anche loro sarebbero giunti a quel traguardo.

"E ora sei felice?" chiese Ermal.

Fabrizio lo guardò per un attimo, imprimendo nella sua memoria l'immagine di Ermal sdraiato accanto a lui, con gli occhi ancora assonnati e i ricci sparsi sul cuscino.

Immaginò di vedere la stessa scena ogni mattina per tutti gli anni successivi, di ridere insieme a lui per una battuta sentita in televisione, di litigare perché aveva dimenticato di pagare la bolletta, di vederlo giocare con Libero e Anita. Immaginò di vedere le prime rughe segnargli il viso e i capelli diventare grigi, ma trovarlo comunque bellissimo come il giorno in cui aveva visto la sua foto su quella stupida applicazione, mentre se ne stava seduto al bancone di un bar.

E allora, senza la minima esitazione, rispose: "Sì, sono felice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci giunti alla fine.   
> Epilogo smielato? Sì, lo so, ma è così che doveva concludersi. Un po' di gioia ci va nella vita.   
> Non so davvero come ringraziarvi per tutti i commenti, i kudos, o anche solo per aver letto.   
> Questa storia doveva essere una one shot e doveva finire nella raccolta "We're all stories in the end", poi la cosa mi è sfuggita di mano e forse è stato meglio così.   
> Non è tra le cose migliori che ho scritto, ma sono abbastanza soddisfatta visto che era la mia prima AU. E voi, con il vostro affetto, me l'avete fatta amare un po' di più.
> 
> Vi voglio bene.

**Author's Note:**

> Spero che questo primo capitolo vi abbia incuriositi almeno un po'. Fatemi sapere che ne pensate :)


End file.
